Mother of Dragon
by Mitsuko Neesa
Summary: Naruto es entregado por su villa al más joven y poderoso semental quien tiene un ejército de 40.000 hombres. Todo por obtener la protección de los Uchiha. Sin saber que su destino marca otro rumbo descubrirá que es más que un simple doncel.
1. Todo Por La Villa

Mención importante quiero dedicarle este primer capítulo a quien me motivo a escribir esto quien me dio la idea y yo la desarrolle mi amada Melanie (**La_Oscura_Reina_Angel**). Gracias chibi por todo. ¡Te amo! Gracias por todo nena.

******Disclaimer**

_**Naruto**_ NO me pertenece._**  
**_

_**The Game of Thrones**_ NO me pertenece.

******Advertencia**_**  
**_

_Esto es una adaptación de la serie_ "**The Game of Thrones**" _específicamente la historia de_ **Khal **&** Khaleesi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Todo Por La Villa**

* * *

Naruto estaba al pie de la ventana con la mirada perdida, sus ojos azules brillantes mientras el viento mecía sus largos cabellos rubios como los rayos del sol. El sol entraba a raudales por los amplios ventanales llenando de luz la habitación completa… En el centro de ella había una gran tina y algunas esclavas le preparaban el baño especial de leche y miel para la ocasión. Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

-La gran Sacerdotisa de la villa Tsunade ordeno la confección de este hermoso traje para cuando te presentes ante el gran semental, es muy caro y alguien como tú no debería rechazarlo- decía Sai mientras se acercaba a él lentamente.

-Quítate la ropa- ordeno el pelinegro. Naruto en silencio comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente dejándola caer en el suelo, Sai se paseaba a su alrededor observándole. -Ya eres todo un doncel- susurro rozando sus dedos en la espalda del rubio.-Prepárate, todo debe salir perfecto.- le ordeno Sai. El de cabello negro dejo el traje encima de la mesa y se marcho, Naruto camino hasta la tina y entro.

-¡Naruto Hime el baño está muy caliente!- exclamo la esclava pero Naruto le ignoro, y se sumergió por completo.

* * *

Las mujeres que servían a Naruto estaban vistiéndole, peinándole, untándole del más caro perfume.

-Ya está listo- dijo una de las mujeres y las otras 2 se retiraron.-Las órdenes fueron que se presentara a Sai luego de su preparación- le informo la misma esclava.

Naruto asintió y salió de allí, Sai estaba esperándole a las afueras del palacio.

-Sí que te vez muy bien- dijo el pelinegro al verle acercarse ya listo con la túnica color anaranjada que había mandado a hacer Tsunade para el rubio, sin duda alguna el color y el corte de la pieza le favorecían, resaltando su rubio cabello y sus impresionantes ojos azules.

Comenzaron a caminar, Sai le explicaba lo que debía hacer cuando estuviera frente al gran semental.

-Esto es por la villa, por nosotros, tú entenderás que aunque no quieras debes hacerlo.-Le recordó el de cabellos oscuros-Debemos obtener la protección necesaria, los Akatsuki podrían invadirnos y nosotros necesitamos del ejército de los Uchiha, para nuestra protección.

-Pero yo no deseo casarme con él- respondió Naruto en un susurro bajo.

Sai se detuvo y se poso frente a Naruto, le acariciaba una mejilla mientras una sonrisa se perfilaba en sus labios.

-Si es necesario que todo el ejército de los Uchiha meta su verga en tu culo junto a sus caballos lo harán y tú no protestaras Naruto- le aseguro con una vos engañosamente amable.

Naruto le miraba a los ojos… -Pero yo no…-

-Shhhh…- se adelanto Sai- Lo harás sin protestas Naruto, recuérdalo- le repitió- recuerda tu lugar- le dijo perdiendo su expresión amable por una seria, silenciando así al rubio. -Bajemos ya están por llegar- le indico tomando a Naruto del brazo para guiarlo y esperaron en la parte de afuera del palacio.

El ejercito de los Uchiha se acercaban en sus caballos había un traductor esperando junto a ellos la llegada de los Uchiha, su nombre era Shikamaru.

El semental que encabezaba la marcha el más grande y fuerte de todos detuvo el caballo cuando llegó frente a Shikamaru.

-¿Sabes porque tiene el cabello tan largo?- le pregunto Sai a Naruto en un susurro discreto. Naruto negó con la cabeza moviendo sus mechones rubios con el gesto no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

-Los Uchiha tienen una costumbre y es que en cada derrota se cortan la coleta y Sasuke nunca ha sido derrotado, por eso su cabello es tan largo. El es el más joven en tener el ejercito más grande que haya tenido un Señor de Jinetes. Cuenta con 40,000 guerreros sin incluir las mujeres, niños y esclavos.- le instruyo Sai.

Naruto le atendía atento, sin decir palabra alguna, solo estaba de pie a las escaleras, sintiendo las emociones encontradas fluir dentro del cuando Shikamaru hizo un ademan con la mano para que el rubio se acercara.

Sai sonrió y asintió con la cabeza… Naruto camino lentamente resignado a su situación en silencio se coloco a un costado de Sasuke que aun montaba su caballo. El alto jinete le miró y dio vueltas alrededor de Naruto como quien evalúa algo, ninguno hablaba y Sai miraba nervioso desde las escaleras a Shikamaru. Pocos minutos después Sasuke dio la vuelta y se marcho junto a su ejército.

Sai miró a Shikamaru y literalmente corrió hacia él.

-¿Ya? ¿Eso es todo? ¿No le gusto?- pregunto confundido.

Shikamaru asintió.

-Los Uchiha son de pocas palabras, pero le aseguro que le gusto, de no haberle gustado nos abríamos enterado alto y claro- le aseguro el chico con cabello en forma de piña. -Confié en mí cuando le digo que Naruto fue aceptado sin lugar a duda.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?- preguntó Sai -¡no dijo ni una sola palabra!-

-Porque aun está vivo- respondió Shikamaru sin hacer caso de la ansiedad de Sai.

Sai sonrió ampliamente al escucharlo entendiéndolo…

-Al fin tendremos ese ejército de nuestro lado- susurro y Naruto le miro.

-Yo no quiero entregarme a él, Sai.-susurro en voz baja, siempre hablaba bajo casi como si tuviera temor de alterar el viento si alzaba la voz.

Sai enfureció y le abofeteó.

-Tú haces aquí lo que te toca, fuiste elegido para ser entregado al gran Uchiha no para cuestionar tu destino.-le aseguro- Enciérrenlo- ordeno Sai -No serás liberado hasta que sea tu boda con Sasuke.

Dos esclavas llevaron a Naruto a su habitación dentro del palacio, y fue encerrado en ella como ordeno el propio Sai. Los esclavos al servicio de Naruto se acercaron aprisa a su señor colocándole paños de agua fría en la mejilla para que no se inflara por el golpe recibido. Su pobre y amable señor con los cabellos del sol, era injusto la forma en que sacrificaban a alguien con tan hermoso corazón.

* * *

Sai caminaba junto a Shikamaru para informar del éxito a la sacerdotisa Tsunade. Se presentaron ante ella y Sai con una gran sonrisa se complació en dar la noticia.

-¿Cuándo será la boda?- preguntó la mujer de busto… prominente.

Shikamaru dio un paso hacia el frente para responder.

-Según las costumbre de los Uchihas, Sasuke debe presentarse en la próxima luna llena, se lo llevara y realizaran la boda a un lado de la costa, como dictan sus costumbres. Solo podrá llevarse a una persona consigo.

-La próxima luna llena será en 3 días- dijo sonriente la mujer -Mas pronto de lo que yo esperaba, y eso es un gran adelanto no quiero que mi villa sea atacada por esos mequetrefes de los Akatsuki, eso sí tu Sai te irás con él, así lo vigilaras de cerca y podrás ganar más a nuestro favor, no confió en Naruto y sus tonterías. Es demasiado blando.

-Sera un placer- respondió Sai con una reverencia.

-Lo único que me preocupa es que no deje parte de su ejército acá cuando se lleve a Naruto- comentó Tsunade.

-Le recomiendo que no le presione- comentó Shikamaru. -Ellos son unos salvajes, no trabajan bajo presión, es a su modo o no lo hacen, si no deja ejercito alguno Sai debe encargarse de que Naruto le haga feliz de alguna manera. Así Sasuke podría ceder, si no podríamos meternos en problemas.

-Todo sea por el ejercito de salvajes, no se diga mas Sai prepara todo en 3 días Naruto tendrá que darle su culo a Sasuke para que al menos 2,000 salvajes puedan venir a servirnos.

-¿No cree que deba ir un traductor?

-Me importa un comino que Naruto no entienda a Sasuke, lo que necesito es que le tenga la verga feliz y el humor contento.

Ambos asintieron y se retiraron de la presencia de Tsunade, Sai fue directo a preparar todo para los próximos 3 días, encargándose que Naruto estuviera bien cuidado para cuando llegara el momento de la boda.

-Todo está saliendo a pedir de boca- dijo Sai al entrar a la habitación del rubio. -En 3 días es luna llena, Sasuke vendrá por ti para casarse en la costa y tú necesitas estar bien cuidado. Comerás frutas, nada de carne y en 3 días te bañaras en leche y miel tu piel debe estar tersa al contacto de su tosca mano.- le indico -¡Tu!- señalo a una de las esclavas- ve y prepara las frutas frescas.

La mujer salió rápido de la habitación sobresaltada, el amo Sai no era nada amable a diferencia del amo Naruto. Sai tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción que nadie podía quitársela. Un pequeño sacrificio sin importancia y sus futuros estaban asegurados.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

Dudas, sugerencias, preguntas o comentar puedes dejarme un review en confianza.


	2. La Nueva Khaleesi

Debido a todos los reviews que a tenido el primer capítulo decidí subir el capítulo 2. Espero que les gustes.

Gracias a **Melanie** por ayudarme como siempre.

* * *

**Extras**

*_Khaleesi _significa** Reina.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La Nueva Khaleesi**

* * *

En un entarimado de madera Sasuke sentado en el medio y a su costado izquierdo se encontraba su ahora esposo Naruto. Sasuke miraba con una sonrisa de lado a sus hombres mientras bailaban, algunos peleando y otros cogiéndose a sus mujeres y hombres. Naruto observaba en silencio y Sai a su lado se inclino un poco.

-Son unos salvajes- dijo discretamente al rubio.

Naruto no miro a Sai mantenía su vista hacia el frente. Un hombre se acerco a Naruto y se inclino delante de él.

-_Khaleesi_- dijo el hombre aun inclinado.

Naruto le observo impresionado al mirarlo de arriba abajo.

-Eres de mis tierras, ¿Verdad?- le reconoció.

El hombre asintió. -Traigo un regalo a nuestra _Khaleesi- _Dos de los hombres de Sasuke trajeron un cofre cerrado.

-Le pido humildemente que lo acepte- pidió con devoción Kakashi haciéndole una reverencia.

-Ábrelo- ordeno Naruto, aceptando de esa manera el regalo que se le hacía.

El peliplata asintió, y abrió el cofre, para sorpresa de Naruto eran 3 huevos de dragón petrificados.

-Creí que esto no existía, que se habían extinguido para siempre- dijo Naruto tomando el huevo del medio en sus manos.

-Todo es posible si es para usted, solo soy un exiliado que se presenta para jurarle lealtad y brindarle mis servicios. Le reconozco como mi _Khaleesi_.

En esos momentos una pelea entre dos de los hombres de Sasuke interrumpió la conversación. El hombre golpeaba al otro hasta que uno de ellos saco una navaja y le apuñalo el vientre abriéndole y sacando sus vísceras de él, una vez en el suelo el ganador cortó el mechón de cabello del derrotado y levanto su mano en forma de victoria mientras sus otros compañeros reían y levantaban sus cuernos llenos de vino.

-Si en una boda de los Uchiha no hay al menos 5 muertes no es divertido- comentó Kakashi a la _Khaleesi_, al ver la expresión confundida del de ojos azules.

En esos momentos Sasuke se levantó de su trono y ofreció su mano a Naruto. El rubio asintió antes de erguirse tomándole la mano al pelinegro. Ambos caminaron hacia las afuera de donde se realizaba la boda y allí junto al caballo de Sasuke había una hermosa yegua plateada.

Naruto acaricio a, la yegua, a su yegua, si entendía bien su nuevo esposo se la estaba regalando adivino. -Es hermosa- susurra en voz baja. -¿Cómo se dice gracias en su lengua?- preguntó a Kakashi, queriendo agradecer tan hermoso regalo que quitaba el aliento.

-Dáselas en tu lengua Khaleesi el te entenderá- respondió el peliplata.

Naruto se giro hacia Sasuke. -Gracias- dijo con miedo.

Sasuke le tomo de la cintura y le levanto con facilidad para montarlo en la yegua, como si Naruto no pesara más de lo que lo haria una pluma. Una vez allí Sasuke fue hacia su caballo y lo monto con agilidad. Los hombres y mujeres aplaudían en celebración, y Sasuke comenzó la marcha junto a Naruto… Paseaban la costa y se detuvieron en un área alejada de donde estaba el campamento de los hombres de Sasuke.

Naruto miraba el horizonte, el hermoso rompeolas en silencio mientras Sasuke amarraba los caballos… Se acercó a Naruto y comenzó a acariciar sus hombros.

-¿Entiendes mis palabras?- preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke solo respondió –No.

-¿No entiendes lo que te digo?- volvió a preguntar y obtuvo la misma respuesta.

-No.- El de cabellos negros y ojos rojos no sabía decir nada mas en la lengua del rubio.

Sasuke comenzaba a quitar la túnica blanca que llevaba Naruto dejándole caer en el suelo mientras la brisa movía con ímpetu los cabellos rubios de Naruto… Las lágrimas del rubio caían por sus mejillas mientras Sasuke le hacia arrodillarse sobre su túnica que había caído al suelo y sacaba su miembro de su pantalón rosando ligeramente la entrada de Naruto antes de comenzar a penetrarlo. El miembro de Sasuke era grande y grueso, su fama de semental y salvaje no era en vano.

Entraba en el rubio lentamente hasta que lo embistió por completo enterándose hasta las bolas dentro de él, Sasuke agarro las caderas de su ahora esposo y comenzó a moverse con impaciencia, Sasuke gruñía por su estreches y Naruto lloraba en silencio, dolía, no entendía como había logrado aguantar el grito cuando ese pedazo de carne le perforo llevándose su virginidad, llorar era todo lo que podía hacer para dejar salir su dolor mientras era tomado por el pelinegro. El Uchiha apretaba sus caderas de manera tosca. Sus bolas chocaban con el culo de Naruto, y el propio rubio escuchaba el sonido hueco que eso producía. Luego de varias estocadas se corrió dentro de él gruñendo hacia el horizonte. Sasuke no salió de él en el momento, le beso la espalda y los hombros como queriendo consolarlo o al menos así le aprecio a Naruto. Esos pequeños gestos habían sido más suaves que todo el acto en sí.

Una vez termino Sasuke salió de él con calma, y le tomo en sus brazos como se toma a una novia recién casada para montarla en su propio caballo sin soltarle sabiendo que su pareja no estaría en condiciones para cabalgar a la yegua plateada, iniciando el camino de vuelta al campamento con Naruto en sus brazos y la yegua siguiéndoles mansamente.

Una vez allí Sasuke bajo del caballo y dejo con suavidad a Naruto en el suelo, entonces llamo a uno de los chicos más jóvenes, un esclavo de cabellos castaños, de ojos exóticos y de mirada confiable. Kakashi se acerco al lado de Naruto como un perro guardián que servía de traductor del rubio.

-Se llama Neji- le susurro al oído -Sera tu acompañante- le instruyo Kakashi. -Además habla tu lengua.

Naruto asintió y Neji se inclino delante de la _Khaleesi. -_Mi reina- dijo con respeto.

Sasuke asintió después de la debida presentación y tomo de la cintura a su esposo llevándolo a su aposento. Allí el pelinegro le desnudo y le beso, aunque Naruto le tenía notable miedo después de su primera vez, aun le dolía el trasero, Sasuke había estado bien dotado y él había carecido de experiencia que le hubiese brindado un mejor estiramiento, Sasuke lo jalo hacia él y le acostó a su lado y un sumiso Naruto se acostó encima de su amplio pecho para quedarse dormido agotado tanto emocional como físicamente.

* * *

En la mañana Neji le despertó, le sirvió el desayuno y le dio un baño ayudándole a vestirse, aun el joven recibía distintos regalos por la boda. Pero una vez libre procuro poner en una fogata los huevos de dragón para comenzar a empollarlos.

-Cuando esos dragones nazcan, usted será la Madre de Dragones- comentó Kakashi acercándose a él.

-No creo que eso suceda, solo soy el esposo de un semental, vendido por su pueblo por protección-

Kakashi negó. -Usted es más que eso es una _Khaleesi_ por derecho y pronto traerá de nuevo a los dragones, eso le hará grande. Porque podría proclamarse como reina de las 11 villas-

-Sai no lo permitirá- respondió el rubio.

-Aquí el menos que importa es Sai, más favorable seria si llegaras a llevar en tu vientre al primogénito del semental… Ellos nos saben que te entregaron todos los poderes para destruirlos a ellos, aunque usted tiene un noble corazón.

Naruto observaba los huevos en el fuego, silencioso pensando en las palabras del peliplata.

-Descanse, mañana partiremos hacia el este- le recomendó Kakashi.

Naruto asintió.

-¿Podría velar que los llevaran de vuelta a mi carpa?- le pregunto a Kakashi señalándole los huevos al fuego.

-Yo mismo lo haré- le prometió.

Naruto asintió y se retiro a sus aposentos para descansar, pero fue interceptado por Sai.

-Espero que pongas tu culo a trabajar y no tu mente, no hagas cosas estúpidas que puedan enfurecer a este salvaje o moriremos, no me interesa dejar mi vida en tus manos- decía mientras agarraba a Naruto del brazo con brusquedad.

El rubio se soltó del agarre de mala gana y no le respondió marchándose a sus aposentos donde Sai no podía entrar sin una invitación, Neji le esperaba para el baño.

El castaño de extraños ojos blancos le recibió con una inclinación, y rápidamente ayudaba a desnudar a _Khaleesi._

-¿Puedes enseñarme la lengua de los Uchihas?- pregunto el rubio una ves dentro de la tina y Neji sonrió mientras pasaba una esponja suave por su piel.

-Sería un honor para mí poder enseñarle- respondió Neji

-¿Podemos empezar hoy mismo?

-Sí, si desea podemos empezar luego del baño.

Naruto asintió y le sonrió con timidez.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

Dudas, sugerencias, preguntas o comentar puedes dejarme un review en confianza.


	3. La Astucia De Khaleesi

Primero que todo quiero darle las gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido, estoy muy emocionada por ello, tengo a Melanie loca hablándole del tema pero es que es mi beta y me ayuda mil. Gracias por el apoyo brindado, espero que este tercer capítulo sea de su agrado, y espero con el mismo entusiasmo sus comentarios.

¡Besos!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La Astucia De Khaleesi**

* * *

Los Uchiha llegaron al este saqueando, violando y matando a los miembros de la primera villa que se toparon a su paso, era conocido que los Uchiha iban de villa en villa robando comida, y así con ello obteniendo nuevos esclavos. Una vez pudieron establecerse en la villa tomada a la fuerza, la primera carpa que arreglaron fue la de _Khaleesi_, Neji se encargaba de la comodidad de su reina.

Naruto peinaba su cabello mientras Neji colocaba los huevos en el calor de la fogata como el rubio le había pedido.

-_Khaleesi_, si desea podemos seguir con las clase de idioma, ha aprendido rápido, es un alumno muy talentoso- le elogio -Será mejor para usted cuando pueda comunicarse con el gran semental- aseguro Neji.

-Sí, pero antes me gustaría preguntarte algo- Le pidió el de ojos azules.

-Claro, lo que usted desee- respondió Neji dejando los huevos en el fuego y sentándose a los pies de su _Khaleesi_.

-¿Sabes sobre el arte de seducir?- preguntó con un tono tímido a su acompañante. A Neji le sorprendió la pregunta pero su rostro se mantuvo hermético a pesar del ligero sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas.

-¿Se refiere a como seducir al rey?- preguntó directamente mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Naruto bajo la cabeza con timidez, sus mejillas estaban de un color rojo carmesí. -¿Podrías enseñarme a hacerlo feliz?- le preguntó el rubio a su acompañante en voz muy baja, casi susurrante por la pena que le daba semejante petición.

Neji se puso de pie y extendió su mano al rubio en respuesta, Naruto la tomo y Neji le pidió que se sentara en el suelo específicamente sobre la fina alfombra de piel de lobo. Naruto se sentó en donde Neji le indico y el castaño se sentó a su lado. Tomo las dos manos de Naruto y sonrió con confianza.

-Para usted hacer feliz a su esposo primero debe desearlo, desear que sea feliz, cuando este en la cama con el debe ser firme pero gentil, eres una _Khaleesi_, eres poderoso igual que el tienes que mostrarte firme porque no eres un esclavo- Neji acostó a Naruto en el suelo con delicadeza y se coloco encima de él, sentándose sobre sus caderas. -Debe mirarlo a los ojos, puedes entrelazar sus manos o abrazar su cuello- explicaba mientras comenzaba a mover lentamente sus caderas. Naruto coloco sus manos en ellas instintivamente causando una sonrisa en el de cabellos oscuros, su alumno tenía talento natural, el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa mirándole a los ojos como el moreno le había indicado, dejando que Neji siguiera el movimiento sobre él.

-Sus caderas deben comenzar a moverse lentamente al principio, luego comienzas a subir el ritmo, debe llevar el control en eso- decía el castaño mientras sus propias caderas comenzaban a moverse más rápido. Naruto gimió bajito y se ergio sentándose, tomando a Neji por la cintura, dándole una vuelta quedando el rubio arriba y Neji abajo ahora.

-Muy bien _Khaleesi_- le elogio sonriéndole

-No olvide que debe entrelazar sus labios con los de él. Un beso _Khaleesi_ puede ser algo sumamente placentero-Le dijo Neji y jalo a Naruto del brazo haciéndole caer hacia delante quedando cara a cara. Neji se acercó acortando la poca distancia que quedaba entre sus labios, y rozo los mismo con los suaves labios de Naruto, para demostrarle lo que decía. El rubio atrapo el labio inferior del castaño y comenzaron a besarse, sus lenguas no se encontraron pero sus labios fueron efusivos uno con el otro.

Naruto se separó por falta de aire, y Neji sonrió satisfecho. -No esperaba menos de _Khaleesi_- le elogio el castaño.

-Ahora debemos prepararlo para cuando Sasuke venga a usted- le recordó Neji y preparo la tina con agua tibia y sales para el baño de Naruto, la cual el rubio disfruto mientras Neji le tallaba la espalda. Una vez listo el castaño se inclino. -Me retiro _Khaleesi_- aviso dejando solo a Naruto.

El rubio se acostó en el amplio lecho a la luz suave de las velas, esperaba impaciente la llegada de Sasuke, y como todas las noches Sasuke llegaba y se desnudaba frente a Naruto. Camino hasta la cama y se subió a ella tomando a Naruto por las caderas para ponerle en 4 pero Naruto negó.

-No- decía sentándose frente a él pero Sasuke le miro confundido no por la palabra entendía lo que significaba no, si no por la acción en si desde que era su esposo Naruto no se le había negado, volvía a tomarlo de las caderas con un poco mas de fuerza para obligarlo a poner en posición, pero Naruto volvió a negar con firmeza.

-No soy esclava, soy esposa- dijo usando por primera vez la lengua Uchiha con ciertas limitaciones pero bastante fluidamente para ser un novato.

-Quiero mirar a mi esposo a los ojos, no ser perro para estar de espalda- Sasuke le soltó las caderas con lentitud entendiendo lo que le decía estaba impresionado de haberlo escuchado usando su idioma. Naruto acostó a Sasuke, y él se comenzaba a desnudar dejando su túnica color café caer por un lado de la cama, en el suelo. Se subió sobre Sasuke con las rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas de este lentamente como un gato cuando acecha a su presa, con suave sensualidad se sentó sobre las caderas de su esposo. Sus dedos buscaron lo dedos de Sasuke para entrelazarlos y sonrió con timidez, la erección de Sasuke se alzaba prominente chochando con las nalgas cerradas de Naruto, al parecer el cambio de la situación no desagradaba a Sasuke.

Naruto se inclino hacia delante para besarlo, y tal como lo hizo con Neji atrapo el labio inferior de Sasuke entre los suyos y se fundieron en un beso, donde la lengua del pelinegro no tardo en invadir la cavidad cálida de Naruto que abrió su boca al beso descubriendo que Neji tenía mucha razón, eso era enormemente placentero.

El rubio gimió entre sus labios y las manos del semental se posaron en las caderas de Naruto bajándolas lentamente acariciando la piel tersa de su esposo, llegando a sus nalgas abriéndolas para poder acomodar su miembro mejor. La punta de su gran miembro rozo con impaciencia el culo de Naruto metiéndolo lentamente en él. _Khaleesi_ gimió apoyando sus dos manos en el amplio pecho de Sasuke, y una vez estuvo la mitad dentro Naruto comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente para terminar de empalarse él solito.

Sasuke gruño cuando su verga estuvo dentro por completo, hasta las bolas. El ritmo comenzaba a acelerarse, haciendo que los gemidos de Naruto fueran más escandalosos, lo estaba disfrutando, haciendo disfrutar a su vez a su esposo.

_Khaleesi_ se abrazaba del cuello de Sasuke cuando este se inclino hacia delante para tomar el ritmo. Las manos del pelinegro recorrían la espalda de Naruto haciéndolo estremecer, arqueándose hacia atrás. El miembro de Naruto chorreaba pre-semen manchando su propio estomago.

En un gruñido fiero Sasuke se corrió adentro de su esposo, y cuando Naruto sintió la leche caliente correr en su interior se corrió manchándose un poco la cara. Sasuke sonrió de lado, y sin salirse de Naruto tomo con cuidado la camisa que se había quitado y le limpio el rostro al rubio.

Naruto le sonrió abrazándose a él y Sasuke salió de él lentamente. En un rápido movimiento hizo que Naruto quedara acostado a su lado, y mientras el rubio descansaba en el pecho de Sasuke este acariciaba el largo cabello rubio de Naruto.

-Eres hermoso- susurro en su lengua, y Naruto le entendió perfectamente sonrojándose ante los halagos de su fiero y salvaje esposo.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

Dudas, sugerencias, preguntas o comentar puedes dejarme un review en confianza.


	4. Amenazas & Rituales

Les traigo el capítulo 4 para TODAS/OS aquellos que se quejaban de que los capítulos eran cortos aquí los complazco, dándole un capítulo largo. Eso sí a cambio de mas capítulos largos quiero **REVIEWS** *o*

Gracias a mi beta** Melanie** por tu ayuda como desde el primer capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Amenazas & Rituales**

* * *

Sai había salido de su carpa solo para ir a buscar a Naruto tenían asuntos pendientes que discutir, y el rubio no se zafaría tan fácilmente de lo que le tocaba sin importar que el rubio tuviera ahora una posición más alta que el propio Sai, incluso que la sacerdotisa.

El pelinegro acelero el paso una vez Naruto había salido de su carpa, los hombres de Sasuke se preparaban para salir de nuevo a otra villa, aun faltaban varias por invadir y era largo el camino.

Sai le dio alcance y tomo del brazo a Naruto con brusquedad, le jalo escondiéndole de nuevo en su propia carpa y le hamaqueo de tal manera que Naruto cayó en el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios te has creído para darte la gran vida aquí? Te vendimos a este salvaje por un propósito y tú te dedicas a ganar el favor de ese maldito salvaje, favor que solo es para ti, y no para nosotros- reclamo el pelinegro con notable desprecio en sus ojos.- Tsunade está ansiosa, y no he visto que ni una vez te acerques a Uchiha para que abogues por nosotros, tu raza… ¿Ya olvidaste de dónde vienes o te crees que eres uno de ellos? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- rio con exageración en clara burla al rubio.

Naruto frunció el ceño e intento ponerse de pie pero Sai se adelanto y coloco su pie haciendo exagerada presión en la garganta del rubio, para evitar que hablar y se levantara. Naruto intento quitárselo de encima pero fue inútil, porque el pelinegro se encargo de poner su peso.

-Te lo diré una vez mas y tómalo como una amenaza querido _Khaleesi_- dijo burlón -Mas te vale que no estés planeando algo estúpido o te matare yo mismo, eso júralo pequeña puta barata.

Saco su pie de mala gana, y Naruto por instinto llevo sus manos a su cuello acariciando donde el pelinegro le había presionado.

-Hablare con Sasuke pero por favor déjame en paz, deja de ser imprudente y comportarte de esta manera- dijo en tono bajo mas no sumiso para que nadie pudiera escuchar.

Sai iba a acercarse de nuevo pero Kakashi le interrumpió entrando a la carpa del rubio. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que el peliplata lo rompiera, y se acercara al rubio para ayudarlo a levantarse…

-¿Por qué esta en el suelo _Khaleesi_?- pregunto el peliplata pero sus ojos estaban puestos en Sai.

-Estoy bien solo me tropecé- mintió Naruto, y Kakashi asintió aunque notablemente no le creyó.

-Retírate- le ordeno el rubio a Sai, y este le miro incrédulo, mordió su lengua para no responderle y con claro enojo salió de allí.

Kakashi le miro como inspeccionándole, notando de inmediato lo rojo de su cuello, era fácil pues Naruto muy blanco de piel.

-Solo deme la orden y le mato- dijo el peliplata, pero Naruto negó dejando con las ganas a Kakashi de picarle la cabeza al pelinegro.

-¿Está consciente de lo que pasara si Sasuke se entera que su esposo está siendo maltratado en sus propias narices?- le preguntó Kakashi, esperando una respuesta inmediata de su reina.

-Seguramente lo mataría- respondió el rubio con obviedad.

-Eso es un hecho pero antes lo torturaría, no sería una muerte tan lenta, tenga cuidado, usted es valioso, es la Khaleesi, su posición es más alta que la de cualquiera, piense como reina, no como un esclavo- le aconsejo antes de inclinarse y salir de allí.

Naruto se sacudió la ropa, y salió de su carpa en busca de su esposo el cual encontró reunido con sus hombres repartiendo instrucciones para la próxima villa que invadirían. Cuando Sasuke vio a su esposo, termino de hablar y fue directo a donde el rubio, los ojos profundamente negros del Uchiha ahora brillaban, coloco sus manos en su rostro dándole un beso casto.

-Mi sol- dijo en el lenguaje Uchiha, y aunque el rubio comenzaba a acostumbrarse a los halagos de su salvaje esposo, no podía evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?- le pregunto Naruto en el lenguaje Uchiha y el pelinegro asintió llevándoselo a un lugar apartado poniéndole toda la atención de su joven esposo.

-Me preguntaba cuando podrías enviarle un puño de hombres a la sacerdotisa Tsunade, está algo inquieta y me gustaría apaciguar sus preocupaciones- le dijo Naruto mientras los ojos de Sasuke miraban los suyos.

-Debe tener paciencia, para algo estoy reuniendo esclavos, no le dejare mis hombres a una villa, ni a una sacerdotisa, lo hago por compromiso, porque tú estás conmigo y estas a salvo, pero no quiero que te presionen o pagaran caro que estén dándole preocupaciones a mi esposo- dijo con clara autoridad, a lo cual Naruto asintió.

Sasuke tomo a Naruto por la cintura y le levantó para darle un beso más profundo esta vez, y Naruto abrazo su cuello con seguridad sintiéndose protegido de todas las formas posibles

-¿Cuándo partiremos de aquí?- le pregunto Naruto mientras ambos caminaban de nuevo a reunirse con el grupo para comer.

-Mañana en la mañana debemos partir, una vez allí, deberán prepararte para completar el ritual- le informo.

-¿Ritual? ¿Qué clase de ritual?- pregunto Naruto con curiosidad. -El ritual para que mi ejercito te reconozca como su Khaleesi, una vez lo hagan el día que yo no esté ellos te seguirán, será tu ejercito.

Naruto le miro impresionado, jamás en su vida pensó que en tener la posibilidad de tener un ejército bajo su mando, ni mucho menos.

-¿Cómo será el ritual?- preguntó de nueva cuenta, y Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-Cada cosa a su tiempo, mañana en la noche sabrás.-le prometió.

Una vez se reunieron con los demás Naruto se sentó al lado de su esposo como era debido, pero Sai le daba unas miradas como de advertencias, haciendo que Naruto bajara la mirada, y Sasuke le tomo del mentón.

-No me gusta que mi esposo tenga la mirada baja, no permitiré que vuelvas a estar cabizbajo- le regaño y Naruto obedeció inmediatamente enderezando su postura y levantando su mirada, cosa que le molesto a Sai.

* * *

En la mañana antes de que saliera el sol y como era costumbre de los Uchiha partieron hacia la próxima villa en sus caballos, Naruto en su yegua plateada al lado de su imponente esposo. Tardaron 5 horas en llegar a la villa, Naruto estaba encargado de las mujeres y los niños, mientras los hombres de Sasuke invadían.

-Deténganse- ordeno Naruto, y eso le supo mal a Sai, Naruto se bajo de su yegua y se la dejo encargada a Kakashi, Sai se acerco a Naruto cuando este estuvo un poco alejado de los demás.

-¿Que te crees? Tu a mi no me ordenas puta- le reclamo, tomándole del brazo como acostumbraba hacer.

-Sai, suéltame- decía Naruto, mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del pelinegro, cosa molesto aun mas a Sai, levantó el puño pero no se movió, cuando sintió la espada de Kakashi en su cuello.

-Suéltalo- ordeno el peliplata, y el pelinegro le soltó con lentitud pero tenso.

-El es de nuestra propiedad- reclamo Sai, pero solo provoco que Kakashi hundiera más su espada en su piel.

-Lárgate de aquí o yo mismo le llevare tu cabeza a la sacerdotisa- amenazo Kakashi, y Sai dio un paso hacia atrás, el peliplata bajo su espada, y Sai acelero el paso yéndose de ahí.

-Gracias- dijo Naruto a Kakashi, pero este solo guardo la espada. -Venga, ya Sasuke y su ejército tomo la villa-

* * *

Neji acomodaba la carpa principal donde Naruto y Sasuke dormían. Una vez listo Neji preparo el baño de Naruto.

-Sasuke me acaba de entregar la túnica que usara esta noche- le informo sonriéndole,- es muy hermosa, y muy fina, como usted.-le aseguro.

Naruto le sonrió ampliamente…

-Neji… ¿Tu sabes cómo será el ritual de esta noche?- Neji le tallaba la espalda con delicadeza como siempre hacia cuando le bañaba.

-Trata de un sacrificio, pero no diga que yo le dije o podrían castigarme, se supone que la _Khaleesi_ no sepa hasta que llega el momento.

-Tranquilo, no diré nada- aseguro Naruto. -Por favor dime mas- pidió.

-Está bien, el sacrificio es humano, debe escoger a alguien, a quien usted quiera, debe matarlo usted mismo, sacándole de su interior sus entrañas y corazón- le instruyo, y Naruto le escuchaba atento, y para sorpresa de Neji, Naruto no se escuchaba alterado, ni asqueado.

-¿Puedo escoger a quien yo desee para el ritual?- preguntó mientras salía de la tina y Neji asintió mientras le secaba.

-Puede ser quien usted escoja- respondió el castaño.

-¿Me muestras el traje?- le preguntó el rubio cambiando de tema de repente.

-Claro- Neji busco el baúl donde estaba la hermosa túnica roja como sangre y las joyas finas, un collar con un impresionante Ónix.

-Es, es hermoso- dijo Naruto que levantaba su larga cabellera para que Neji colocara el collar en su fino cuello.

-Le queda precioso- le elogio mientras acomodaba los cabellos rubios de Naruto. -Sasuke me dio instrucciones específicas para que no salga de su carpa, yo le traeré la comida acá, debe guardar sus energías para esta noche- aseguro Neji y Naruto asintió, acostándose para descansar había sido un largo viaje… Kakashi se mantuvo vigilando la entrada de la carpa, no iba a permitir que Sai volviera a entrar sin permiso, no mientras él cuidara de la _Khaleesi_.

* * *

Antes de que cayera el sol Neji comenzaba a preparar a Naruto, le peino haciéndole pequeñas trenzas en el cabello.

-Envidio su cabello- le dijo Neji mientras le trataba con sumo cuidado. -Es muy hermoso- le aseguro, Naruto le sonrió.

-No seas exagerado- dijo con modestia, y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Una vez estuvo peinado, comenzó a untarle un rico perfume en su forma más concentrada, un toque detrás de sus orejas y en sus muñecas. -Huele delicioso- dijo Naruto…

-Sasuke lo pidió exclusivamente para usted- respondió Neji.

-¿De qué es?- preguntó curioso, por el divino olor.

-Es un perfume de lavanda y sándalo- respondió mientras le colocaba la túnica roja.

-Definitivamente usted es hermoso- dijo Neji mirándole de arriba abajo aprobatoriamente.

Naruto toco la suave tela de túnica…

-¿Y las sandalias?- preguntó el rubio, pero Neji negó.

-Debe estar descalzo- explico sonriéndole amablemente. -Sasuke se preparo en otra carpa, pues no debía verle antes del ritual, pero ya cayó la noche y todo debe estar listo… -Le informo Neji asomándose afuera, y Kakashi asintió, dejándole saber que todo estaba listo.

-Venga- ofreció Neji su mano para que Naruto comenzara a caminar para afuera de la carpa, encontrándose con una alfombra de pieles de osos, para que sus pies no se ensuciaran. El rubio siguió el camino de la alfombra llegando a una carpa enorme, cuando entro estaban los hombres de Sasuke, en una esquina del lugar estaba Sai observándole con mirada amenazante, como siempre hacia cuando quería dejarle saber a Naruto que él le estaba vigilando de cerca. Naruto se coloco frente a Sasuke mirándole a los ojos, dejándole saber que el haría lo que fuera por él, si eso incluía comerse mil corazones. Sasuke se levantó y camino hacia el rubio y beso sus labios en un casto beso, y se separo para mirarle a los ojos azules.

-Mi sol- dijo en su idioma, y Naruto le regalo una sonrisa.

Sasuke recorrió el lugar mirando a cada uno de sus hombres, y volvió a mirar a su esposo.

-Debes escoger a un solo hombre para sacrificar, lo harás tu mismo como una ofrenda a nuestro ejército, la sacerdotisa de nuestro clan cantara las oraciones en honor a ti- Sasuke se separo de Naruto dejándole mirar a cada hombre que había en el lugar… Pero Naruto ya había escogido a su sacrificio, y levantando su mano señalo a Sai. Sai miro a ambos lados, como buscando si había alguien más al lado de él. Sasuke sonrió, como quien sonríe con satisfacción.

Sasuke miró a dos de sus hombres y asintió, ambos salvajes fueron encima de Sai y le tomaron de las manos llevándole al altar que estaba preparado. Le amarraron las manos, y los pies, y Sai gritaba y exclamaba con desesperación.

-¿¡COMO TE ATREVES? ¡MALDITO NARUTO, YO SOY TU SUPERIOR MALDITA SEA, SERAS MALDECIDO POR ESTA TRAICION, TSUNADE TE VA A MATAR, ESO TE LO JURO!- aseguro Sai antes de ser amordazado.

Naruto camino hasta el altar, y tomo el cuchillo que estaba en un costado del altar. La vieja sacerdotisa comenzó los canticos, mientras todos le observaban, Sasuke se hizo a un lado y se sentó en su trono, con las piernas abiertas, y con mirada de aprobación.

El rubio tomo el cuchillo con fuerza, la mirada de Sai era una de odio, desesperación y desprecio, pero eso no detuvo a Naruto, sin esperar más Naruto enterró en el vientre de Sai, las lágrimas de Sai hicieron sonreír a Naruto, y el frenesí de la sangre hizo que Naruto se entregara al éxtasis del momento. La mano de Naruto volvió a levantarse y sin piedad comenzó a acuchillarlo como quien mata a un animal, la sangre salpicó por todos lados, encima de Naruto, manchando su rostro, sus manos, su cuello, su traje del líquido espeso carmesí.

Enterró por última vez el cuchillo e hizo un corte vertical abriéndole el estomago, se aseguro de abrir bien el estomago de Sai antes de soltar el cuchillo. Lo coloco a un costado y metió sus manos en las entrañas de Sai sacándolas de su cuerpo, llenando sus manos de él. Los tiró a un lado en el suelo, vaciándolo, y en ese momento dos lobos fueron soltados y corrieron directo a su comida. El rubio volvió a tomar el cuchillo y le abrió el pecho, tiro el cuchillo de nueva cuenta y con ambas manos tomo el corazón alzando sus manos enseñándolo al ejército, y al propio Sasuke y en ese momento la sacerdotisa termino su cantó y los hombres se alzaron en gritos, y cantos, alzando sus cuernos, para celebrar que reconocer a su _Khaleesi. _El corazón como en las entrañas de Sai fue tirado a los lobos que peleaban por ese musculo rojizo.

Sasuke se levantó orgulloso e imponente y tomo a Naruto de sus caderas, y le levantó dándole un beso profundo, sus lenguas se encontraron peleando entre sí, y Naruto se excitó, abrazándole del cuello. Manchándole con sangre ajena, sangre de un verdadero sacrificio.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

Dudas, sugerencias, preguntas o comentar puedes dejarme un review en confianza.


	5. Los Saqueadoras Fueron Saqueados

Acá les traigo el capitulo 5. La seria para quienes no la han visto se llama "**The Game of Thrones**" es una serie que actualmente se transmite por **HBO **y que ahora va por el season 2/Temporada 2. La **1era** temporada tiene **10 capítulos**, y es altamente **recomendable**.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Los Saqueadores Fueron Saqueados**

* * *

Las noticias corrían rápido entre las villas; que el Semental ya había consumado su matrimonio con Naruto, incluso que escogió a uno de su propia raza para el ritual. Cosa que hizo a enojar a Tsunade de tal manera, que cuando se entero de la noticia comenzó a tirar todo a su paso, maldiciendo el nombre de Naruto por lo alto. Shikamaru se mantenía callado a un lado del salón.

-Llama a Orochimaru- ordeno al chico de cabello en forma de piña, este asintió y se apresuro a llamar al hombre de cabellos largos y ojos de víbora. Cuando Orochimaru se presento ante Tsunade, este se inclino ante ella.

-¿Para qué soy bueno mi querida Tsunade?- pregunto el hombre en un tono siseante.

Tsunade se aclaro ligeramente la garganta y se acomodo mejor en lo que parecía ser un trono.

-Naruto se tomo la molestia de matar a Sai en un ritual Uchiha, cosa que no me importa, lo que me importa es que nos traiciono, no dejo que Sasuke nos enviara un puñado de hombres, y encima le regalaron 3 huevos de dragones… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¿No?-

Orochimaru le escuchaba atento, sin interrumpirla y sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara…

-Quiero que encuentres esos huevos de dragones y me los traigas a como dé lugar, no me importa a cuantos mates en el camino para lograrlo. ¿Entiendes Orochimaru?

El hombre asintió.

-Claro… tú conoces mi precio- le recordó. El no era precisamente una hermanita de la caridad toda la intriga le importaba poco lo que le importaba era el dinero que podía ganar.

-Sí, sí Naruto sabe que es la madre de dragones será nuestro fin, y el reinara las 11 villas, cosa que no me interesa que sepa- recalco la mujer de grande busto.

-¿Sobre Sasuke?- preguntó el hombre de cabellos largos negros que le miraba atento.

-Para el tengo otros planes, el rompió un trato y ahora le ha dado a Naruto todo el poder, deshonrando su palabra para con esta villa.

El hombre asintió y volvió a inclinarse.

-Una última cosa Orochimaru- dijo la mujer antes de que este abandonara el lugar.

-Asegúrate de que Naruto no te vea o mátale…- ordeno y el hombre inclino la cabeza para salir de allí.

* * *

La yegua de Khaleesi se detuvo abruptamente. Kakashi le ayudo a bajar, se sentía mareado. Naruto se coloco a un costado del camino para vomitar. Estaba solo con Kakashi, Sasuke estaba invadiendo la ultima villa que les quedaba en el este, y podrían volver a su propio hogar a la villa de los Uchiha por unos meses antes de poder bajar al sur e invadir las villas de la zona.

-_Khaleesi_- susurro Kakashi ayudándole con el cabello, mientras que con la otra mano tenía un cuerno con agua para darle de beber.

Naruto limpio su boca y tomo el cuerno para beberse todo el agua. Bajo el sol, y con la mitad del camino recorrido, pareciera que nunca fueran a llegar.

-Cuando lleguemos a la villa debemos buscar a la sacerdotisa- recomendó el peliplata, y Naruto le miro.

-¿Y eso para qué? Debe ser el calor, y además no me he sentido bien en estos días.

-Puede estar en estado-

Naruto le miró, era cierto, pero no había pensando en ello.

-Bien, cuando lleguemos me llevas a donde ella- Kakashi asintió y le ayudo de nuevo a montar su yegua plateada, continuaron el camino para llegar a la villa donde como siempre los Uchiha ya habían saqueado, apoderándose del lugar.

Kakashi acompaño a Naruto a donde la vieja mujer, y esta solo tardo minutos.

-Llevas en tu vientre al semental que cabalgara el mundo entero- le afirmo la sacerdotisa.

-Entonces… ¿Sí estoy en estado?- preguntó incrédulo el pelirrubio, y la mujer le regalo una sonrisa asintiendo.

-Sin duda alguna ha sido una bendición para Sasuke casarse con alguien como tu… Hermoso, poderoso y fértil- Naruto le miró con curiosidad…

-¿Poderoso?- preguntó como si no hubiera entendido el porqué de esa palabra.

-Dudas demasiado de ti _Khaleesi_…- aseguro la mujer. -Eres poderoso, eres la madre de dragones, hace muchos años que eso no existía, tu familia tiene el poder de domar dragones, y reinaron por muchos años, pero la codicia y el poder de las personas siempre hacen oscurecer el corazón, y se rebelaron contra ellos, contra tu familia, matándoles, incluso matando a los dragones… Tú eres un milagro- dijo la mujer. -Pero debes tener precaución _Khaleesi_-

Naruto le escuchaba atento, nadie nunca le había contado de su familia, incluso de lo que él era, así que se maravillado ante tales palabras.

-¿Lo dragones son mis hijos?- preguntó el rubio.

-Así es, de esa forma te reconocerán cuando nazcan…-

En esos momentos Sasuke entraba a la carpa de la sacerdotisa, Kakashi le había ido a buscar.

-Mi sol- dijo en su idioma, y Naruto le abrazo.

-Mi luna- respondió el rubio con los ojos llenos de amor.

El Uchiha miro a la mujer y la mujer asintió, eso hizo sonreír a Sasuke cosa que hacia últimamente.

Sasuke toco el vientre de Naruto con devoción.

-Mi hijo- susurro el Uchiha.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?- Preguntó el pelinegro a su sacerdotisa.

-Unas 3 semanas- respondió. -Debe cuidarse del calor, y debe mantenerse fresco y reposando… Mas es conveniente que salga a caminar por media hora, cuando el sol cae, y recuerda mantenerlo lejos de cualquier situación peligrosa, al menos hasta que tenga más meses- sugirió la mujer, y Sasuke confiaba en ella ciegamente y asintió dejando entender que haría lo sugerido al pie de la letra.

Ambos salieron de la carpa y Neji recibió a Naruto al llagar a su aposento. Se inclino al ver a la pareja.

-Naruto está en estado, debes mantenerle fresco, que coma bien, y que descanse- le ordeno al pelicastaño, y Neji miro a su _Khaleesi _y sonrió feliz por él.

-Felicidades- dijo inclinándose con una sonrisa amplia.

El rubio le respondió la sonrisa, y Sasuke salió de allí dejando a su esposo en manos de su acompañante.

-Eso es una maravillosa noticia- dijo Neji una vez Sasuke se marcho de allí. Le abrazo, se había ganado la confianza de Naruto, tanto como para que se tuteara. -¿Cómo se siente _Khaleesi_?- preguntó el castaño.

-Extraño- respondió tocando su vientre plano. -Creo que han sido demasiadas emociones desde que me case con Sasuke- Naruto comenzaba a desnudarse para darse un baño. El castaño le ayudaba como era su deber.

-Está llevando la vida que merece _Khaleesi_, lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado era que se casara con Sasuke… Ahora tiene poder, un maravilloso esposo, 3 huevos de dragones, y un hijo en camino, esta bendecido por los mismos dioses- aseguro Neji. -Una vez nazcan sus dragones podrá reclamar el reino que le corresponde por derecho-

-Pensándolo bien, no estaría mal reclamar lo que es mío- dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

* * *

Orochimaru se preparaba con un puñado de 5 hombres para la misión que Tsunade sama le había encomendado, no sin antes enviar un informante para que le indicara la localización exacta de Naruto, incluyendo los planes de Sasuke, la víbora sabía que si el Uchiha lo atrapaba iba a morir, pero de lo contrario contaría con una cuantiosa suma de dinero. Mientras él y sus 5 acompañantes preparaban los caballos para partir.

Cabalgaron por más de 3 días. Ellos salían del norte, para ir al este donde aun estaba el Uchiha con su ejército. Iban a encontrarse con el informante en el Valle Santo para que este le dijera todo lo que sabía. Los 6 caballos se detuvieron y esperaron con impaciencia hasta que vieron acercarse al caballo negro de Ino. La rubia mujer se detuvo frente a ellos.

-Sasuke está en la última villa del este. Solo tiene 1 oportunidad para lograr robar los huevos, el único obstáculo que tienes es Kakashi, es como un perro guardián. Para tu suerte ellos tienen una rutina, al menos lo hicieron en estos días que estuve vigilando de cerca. Kakashi lleva a caminar a Naruto por media hora cuando cae el sol, debo informarte que está en estado… Por lo tanto no tendrás mucho tiempo entre obtener los huevos y que Naruto vuelva de su caminata, Neji su acompañante va con ellos, y a esa hora Sasuke y sus hombres comienzan la fogata para preparar la cena… Así que tienes una oportunidad antes de que se larguen de allí… Tendrás que matar a 4 hombres que están vigilando a las afuera, y la carpa donde se encuentra los huevos esta en lado norte de la villa- le informo la mujer al detalle.

-Vaya- dijo sorprendido… -¿Hasta cuando se quedaran en esa villa?- preguntó la víbora.

-Hasta pasado mañana, así que acelera el paso, como te dije no tienes mucho tiempo, y solo una oportunidad- respondió la rubia.

-Bien, entonces marchemos, tenemos que estar listo para mañana - le informo Orochimaru a sus hombres.

Los 6 caballos comenzaron a correr, y la mujer cabalgo para el lado contrario terminando con su trabajo.

No hubo descanso tenían que llegar, lo antes posible para prepararse y dar el golpe final.

* * *

Prepararon un pequeño campamento al llegar, se alojaron en el bosque cerca de la villa, comieron y descansaron, mas en el día se amolaban sus cuchillos, y espadas para cuando cayera la noche. El día transcurrió lento al parecer de Orochimaru.

-Los caballos están listos- informo uno de los hombres que le acompañaba.

-Tú, te quedaras a las afuera, esperando- ordeno Orochimaru, señalando al menor de los hombres.

Los 6 hombres montaron sus caballos, y cabalgaron hasta la parte norte de la villa, tal como había dicho Ino habían 4 hombres vigilando en diferentes área. Uno de los hombres de Orochimaru se acercó al Uchiha por detrás y desgarro su garganta… El otros 3 pasaron el mismo procedimiento, el truco era no enfrentarlos, pues así llamarían la atención, cosa que debían evitar a toda costa.

Una vez el área despejada Orochimaru observo los movimientos del lugar. -Ya cayo el sol, Naruto debe estar por salir- le susurro la víbora a uno de los hombres que tenía cerca. Estaba en lo correcto, Naruto salió a los 10 minutos junto a Kakashi y Neji, los Uchiha estaban en el medio de la villa prendiendo la fogata, y a lo lejos Sasuke preparando el cordero que cocinarían.

La víbora se acercó lentamente a la carpa de Naruto y con el cuchillo abrió la parte de atrás de ella, apago las velas encendidas, y vio en un costado a los huevos en su fogata… Sonrió triunfante, cuando se acerco a los huevos se coloco los guantes y los saco del fuego colocándolos en un saco de tela negro. -Demonios, pesan- se quejo bajito, una vez los huevos estaban en el saco salió de allí. Monto su caballo y fueron directo al chico que les esperaba en las afuera.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó el joven y Orochimaru asintió. -Mas que bien, todo salió a pedir de boca- dijo el pelinegro que golpeo su caballo para que comenzara a correr. Los 5 hombres le siguieron alcanzándole.

* * *

Naruto platicaba con Kakashi y Neji. -Tengo hambre- dijo el rubio.

-Volvamos, para que se dé un baño, y le busco su comida- recomendó Neji, y así fue.

Los 3 caminaron de vuelta a la carpa, cuando Naruto entro parpadeo varias veces antes de reaccionar a la intromisión que había ocurrido en su carpa. Neji a su lado estaba igual de catatónico que el rubio, y Kakashi salió de allí corriendo en busca de Sasuke.

-¡¿¡¿DÓNDE ESTAN MIS DRAGONES!- fue lo que se escucho en toda la villa.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

Dudas, sugerencias, preguntas o comentar puedes dejarme un review en confianza.


	6. El Ejército De Los Caminantes

¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Acá les dejo el capítulo 6, lamento no haber actualizado antes pero tenía algo de vagancia, y luego de algunos reclamos de varias de mis lectores, y sacaran el látigo T.T decidí actualizar hoy.

En mi profile (Acá en FanFiction) está mi Facebook, Twitter y Tumblr por si desean agregarme con mucho gusto.

Ahora sí, ¡Espero que disfruten!

¡Besos!

* * *

**Extras**

*_Khal _significa** Rey.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El Ejército De Los Caminantes**

* * *

Los hombres de Sasuke se movían, esparciéndose, peinando el área, pero Orochimaru y sus hombres ya estaban lejos.

-Tú, tú y tú, irán conmigo, iremos a hacer una visita- dijo Sasuke a 3 de sus más fuertes hombres.

-Yo quiero ir contigo Sasuke- pidió Naruto a su esposo pero este negó.

-No arriesgaras a nuestro hijo, además yo me encargare de que esos huevos regresen a su madre, no permitiré que nadie que te haga daño siga vivo- aseguro Sasuke.

Naruto iba a insistir pero Kakashi coloco su mano en el hombro del rubio y negó.

-Yo acompañare a Sasuke- dijo el peliplata.

Naruto miro a Sasuke esperando su aprobación y el pelinegro asintió.

-¿Iras a ver a Tsunade verdad?- preguntó el rubio.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, y le miró los ojos cristalinos por causa de las lágrimas.

-Mi sol, confía en mí, te juro que traeré de vuelta todo lo que te pertenece, incluso traeré la cabeza de Tsunade como ofrenda para ti-

Naruto sonrió suavemente y asintió como aprobación a las palabras de su esposo.

-Trae la cabeza de Tsunade, y juro que esta fidelidad que te tengo durara toda la vida, más allá de la muerte, mas allá del cielo y del infierno- le aseguró Naruto.

Sasuke le beso los labios en un beso casto, y le abrazo como nunca. Partirían luego de que el Khal* repartiera instrucciones entre sus hombre, mujeres y esclavos, al fin se irían a su tierra, para que Naruto guardara reposo mientras esperaba la llegada de Sasuke, y sus hombres.

Naruto fue llevado a su carpa, y Neji se acerco a Naruto acariciándole los cabellos rubios, consolándole por semejante perdida.

-_Khaleesi_, tengo una duda ¿Puedo preguntar?- pidió el castaño haciendo una leve reverencia a su reina.

-Claro, cuando estamos en privado no tienes por qué ser tan formal- le aclaro el rubio a su fiel acompañante.

-¿Por qué Sasuke esta tan seguro que la sacerdotisa Tsunade tiene algo que ver con el robo de los huevos?- preguntó Neji con un tono curioso.

-Porque es más que obvio que ella y sus víboras son los que están detrás de todo esto… Siempre lo han estado, desde el principio. Ellos fueron los que planearon venderme a Sasuke a cambio de protección, lo que no esperaban era que yo supiera ganarme el amor y el respeto de mi esposo, y ahora yo tengo su favor, la muerte de Sai tuvo que haber llegado a sus oído, como también que poseía los huevos petrificados. Debe estar sangrando por la herida- aseguró Naruto.

Neji sonrió ligeramente. -Usted es más astuto de lo que ellos pensaron, y si usted le pidió la cabeza de la sacerdotisa tenga por seguro que su esposo lo traerá para usted, Sasuke lo ama, y está profundamente enamorado de usted, y ahora que tiene a su hijo en su vientre, es como si tuviera el mismo cielo a sus pies, cuando sus dragones crezcan, y sus alientos sean fuego consumidor, todos caerán arrodilladlos ante usted- vaticinó el castaño mientras le daba un masaje en los pies.

Esas palabras retumbaban en los oídos de Naruto como dulce eco.

-¿Crees que merezco todo eso?- preguntó el rubio a su acompañante.

-Claro, no dude de eso, y si se pregunta porque se lo merece, podemos empezar por lo más obvio… El reino de las 11 villas es de usted por derecho propio, pero si hablamos de otras razones, es porque usted es una reina diferente- aseguro Neji.

-¿Diferente?- preguntó Naruto sin entender bien a qué se refería.

-Sí, usted posee lo importante… Es justo, humilde, y con un corazón noble, pero… Puede ser tan sangriento y salvaje, más que el propio Sasuke, no le tiene miedo a que la sangre ensucie sus ropas, y ni su suave piel, incluso fue capaz de matar a Sai sin remordimiento, y la escena fue tan excitante, que estoy seguro que esa noche fue cuando su esposo sembró su semilla en usted-

La conversación fue interrumpida por Sasuke que entraba a la carpa a despedirse de su esposo. Neji se inclino ante ambos y abandono el lugar.

-Mi sol- susurro el mayor, y Naruto le sonrió amorosamente, acercándose al pelinegro, abrazando su cuello. Sasuke tomo a Naruto por la cintura y lo cargo, y las largas piernas del rubio abrazaron la cintura del Uchiha.

Sasuke se acerco a sus labios, y mordió el inferior de ellos, haciendo gemir ligeramente al rubio. Cosa que hizo sonreír a Sasuke.

-¿Te tienes que ir ya o podemos hacer un rapidito?- preguntó el rubio mirándole con esos ojos azules llenos de lujuria.

Sasuke no respondió a esa pregunta, y tiro a la cama para que cayera en 4. Levantó su túnica, y sacó su miembro que estaba ya erguido, y listo para entrar en el cálido interior de su esposo. El pelinegro decidió tomarse su tiempo, así que se inclino quedando frente a las nalgas redondas del rubio. Paseo su lengua por entre ellas, en ese camino que no tenía nombre, y Naruto gimió descaradamente, sus manos se paseaban por el pelaje que adornaba la cama.

El aliento tibio de Sasuke choco contra una de las nalgas de Naruto mientras lo mordía, dejando sus dientes marcados en su piel.

-Sa, Sasuke- fue lo único que salió de esos labios rosa pálido antes de levantar más sus caderas ofreciéndose lascivamente.

Naruto sabía como calentar a su esposo, haciéndole sonreír a la misma vez que metia su verga dentro de él, suavemente, haciendo que el anillo de su culo se estirara lentamente. Cuando al fin logro entrar en el rubio Sasuke gruño por la estreches de su esposo, y tomándole de las caderas comenzó a moverse rápidamente, disfrutaba de él, y aun mas desde la primera vez que Naruto disfruto del acto.

El rubio gemía, jadeaba, susurraba indecencias, y uno que otro te amo. No es que no hicieran el amor, pero Naruto ya estaba contagiado del salvajismo de Sasuke, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sasuke le dio varias estocadas antes de correrse, y con el solo hecho de escucharlo rugir al venirse, el orgasmo llegada a Naruto, machando su propia mano del líquido blanquecino. Sasuke salió de su esposo lentamente, y levantó a un mas la túnica solo para besar esa espalda que lo enloquecía.

-Te amo- susurro Sasuke en el oído de Naruto antes de marcharse. Los hombres le esperaban a fuera, y ninguno se atrevió a protestar porque su rey se hubiese tardado.

Naruto le vio salir de la carpa, y la angustia invadió su corazón.

-¡SASUKE!- grito el rubio en la lengua Uchiha, y salió de la carpa, abrazándole justo antes de que montara su caballo. -Mas te vale que regreses con vida o jamás te lo perdonare- advirtió el rubio, y Sasuke le miró asintiendo.

-Yo regresare con lo prometido- respondió en su lengua.

Naruto le dio una mirada a Kakashi de aprobación.

-Por favor cuídate- le pidió al peliplata, y Kakashi asintió.

Sasuke tomo las riendas de su caballo y las agito, azotando al caballo que comenzó a correr, y los demás acompañantes repitieron el acto.

Neji se acerco a Khaleesi.

-Debe descansar mi reina, mañana será un largo viaje- aconsejo el castaño y Naruto le tomo la palabra.

Al entrar a la carpa, Neji preparo el baño y le ayudo como era su deber, y una vez en la cama el rubio tomo con firmeza la mano del castaño.

-Por favor… Quédate conmigo esta noche-

Neji le miro enternecido, y asintió.

-Pero debo darme un baño primero, no me acostare a su lado estando sucio-

Naruto asintió. -No tardes- le pidió el rubio, y Neji le sonrió, antes de irse a bañar.

* * *

Orochimaru y sus hombres no tomaron descanso, en ningún momento, y por lógica, Sasuke y sus 4 acompañantes llegarían días después, así que tenía la ventaja de que al otro día al medio día ya habían llegado ante Tsunade con lo solicitado.

La mujer de grandes atributos sonrió satisfecha. -Con esto Naruto comprenderá que yo soy más poderosa que él, y que conmigo no se juega-

-Está consciente de que Sasuke vendrá por usted, ¿Verdad?- preguntó la víbora que le miraba con ojos expectantes.

-Claro que lo se… Querrá llegar aquí, y hacer una masacre, violar mis mujeres, matar los niños, y hombres y cortar mi cabeza- aseguro la rubia mujer.

-¿Entonces porque se arriesga tanto?- preguntó Orochimaru ahora con tono de curiosidad más que de otra cosa.

-Tú fuiste parte del plan, eso no quiere decir que debo contártelo todo- respondió la mujer, y Orochimaru levanto una ceja.

-Lo que si me compete es mi pago- dijo estirando la mano.

Tsunade sonrió de lado. -Claro, tu pago- susurro, y en ese momento un puñado de 6 hombres con armaduras y ojos totalmente blancos aparecieron detrás de Orochimaru y sus hombres con espadas filosas hasta él alma y le rebanaron sus gargantas, muriendo lo 5 hombres en el acto. El piso del templo se baño en sangre ajena. Los hombres con ojos blancos miraron a la rubia, y se arrodillaron frente a la rubia, manchándose de la propia sangre que habían derramado.

Justo en ese momento entro un hombre de cabellos negros, ojos rojos, y mirada fría.

-Ya veo que mi ejército está trabajando a tu gusto- dijo Madara caminando entre los cadáveres y sus hombres…

-¿Crees que mis hombres te servirán?- preguntó de manera capciosa.

Tsunade sonrió ampliamente. -¿Cómo puedes matar algo que ya está muerto?- respondió la rubia. -Claro que me servirá, ya me imagino la cara de Sasuke cuando vea a mi ejército… Mas grande y más poderoso que el de él.- Tsunade comenzó a reír tan fuerte que su risa sobre pasaron las paredes de piedra de aquel templo.

* * *

Kakashi se detuvo de pronto a mitad de camino.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sasuke deteniéndose.

-Nada… Solo que me dio un escalofrió.- respondió el peliplata, agitando de nuevo las riendas de su caballo, ignorando por su bien esa sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo.

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

Dudas, sugerencias, preguntas o comentar puedes dejarme un review en confianza.


	7. Cara A Cara

El nuevo giro del fic espero que me odien tanto que me dejen reviews. ¡Buajajajaja!

Por último y no menos importante gracias a mi beta **Melanie**. Nena eres un amor.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Cara A Cara**

* * *

Tsunade se sentó aun observaba los cadáveres tirados frente a su vista, y un Madara muy serviciar.

-Si las visiones de Haku son correcta Sasuke viene de camino, y eso mi querido Madara es lo que más deseo, una vez aquí podremos encerrarle, y comenzar las negociaciones con Naruto, y tomar todo lo que sea de Sasuke y el estúpido de Naruto. Si él quiere a su esposo de vuelta debe darme todo lo que les pertenece incluyendo dejarme los dragones. Entonces podre ser la reina de las 11 villas, con el ejercito más grande que haya existido- miro a Madara a los ojos. -Claro también recompensarte por cederme tu ejercito, te daré todo lo que pidas, y este en mis manos darte- le prometió a Madara.

El pelinegro sonrió de lado, observaba detenidamente a la rubia mujer, sin duda esto sería divertido.

-Claro Tsunade, yo estoy aquí para servirle, para brindarle todo lo que necesite- dijo con una falsa amabilidad.

Un puñado de esclavos entraron, cuando Tsunade dio la orden de que retiraran los cuerpos y colocaran sus cabezas en picas, y las pusieran en la entrada, así sus enemigos verían que ella iba en serio con sus planes de destruir a todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente.

* * *

Sasuke, Kakashi y sus acompañantes llegaban a la villa donde por fin se encontrarían de cara a cara con la sacerdotisa. El Uchiha recordó cuando vino a ver a su esposo por primera vez, le encontró tan hermoso, y no había dejado de hacerlo. Lo amo desde el primer momento en que le vio.

-Mira- le dijo Kakashi señalando las cabezas en las picas, y Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero él no le temía a simples cabezas en picas y mucho menos cuando se trataba de los propios servidores de la Sacerdotisa. Los caballos se acercaban a la entrada de la villa, no había nada raro, aunque el ambiente estaba pesado, y Kakashi miraba con sumo cuidado no iba a permitir que el esposo de Naruto sufriera daños, aunque el sabia que el Uchiha era una gran guerrero, uno nunca debe subestimar a sus enemigos. El Uchiha y los hombres se acercaron al templo.

-Todo está demasiado de tranquilo- susurro Kakashi, y Sasuke asintió. Se bajaron de los caballos, para amarrarlos. Entraron con cautela, encontrándose con Tsunade sentada en su "trono" sonriéndole ampliamente a los recién llegados. Sasuke le miraba con ojos de fuego. Kakashi dio un paso delante del Uchiha, y tomo la palabra.

-Los huevos de dragón de _Khaleesi_ fueron robados, no es de extrañarse que dudemos de usted, todos conocen el desprecio que le tiene- dijo el peliplata sin rodeos.

-Vaya, vienen a mis tierras a llamarme ladrona, creo que eso no es muy caballeroso de su parte, le recuerdo quien soy y que en mis tierras soy adorada- le replico la rubia mujer.

El Uchiha no tenía mucha paciencia, así que empujo a Kakashi.

-¿DONDE ESTAN LOS DRAGONES DE MI SOL?- le pregunto con autoridad, casi gritando.

Tsunade miro a Kakashi, esperando la traducción.

-Pregunta donde están los dragones de Naruto- le tradujo Kakashi, pero Tsunade quería estar segura, así que mando a llamar a Shikamaru, un traductor aliado no vendría mal. La mujer de grande busto rió.

-No les entregare los dragones, ¿Acaso piensan que los robe para entregárselos así no más?-

Kakashi le tradujo a Sasuke, y este ultimo gruño, dando un grito de guerra sacando de su cintura las dos espadas cortas que llevaba siempre consigo iba directo hacia Tsunade quería su cabeza, quería matarla y arrastrar su cuerpo de camino a sus tierras, la mujer no vacilo cuando llamo a sus hombres a los White Walkers, aparecieron gruñendo, con esos ojos blancos y vacios, con olor a muerte, atraparon a Sasuke pero este arremetió contra sus oponentes, igual que sus otros hombres, Kakashi hundía su espada contra uno de ellos, pero solo permaneció en el suelo por varios minutos antes de volverse a poner de pie. El peliplata abrió los ojos.

-No puede ser- susurro, los White Walkers siempre han sido una leyenda, hasta hoy.

-Córtales la cabeza- grito uno de los Uchiha y Kakashi enseguida obedeció, efectivamente ese era el modo en que podrían acabar con tan repugnante ejército de muertos vivientes.

El Uchiha siguió las instrucciones de su hombre solo habían entrado 5 White Walkers, los 5 fueron asesinados… La mujer rió divertida, mirando la cara confundida del pelinegro.

Tsunade se levantó y camino con mirada restante a Sasuke. Se paro frente a él, y con una mirada llena de odio gritó

-ENCIERRENLOS- dando la orden unos 100 White Walkers entraron para tomar a los 5 hombres, Sasuke gruño enfurecido.

-¡COBARDE!- le grito Kakashi, pero Tsunade ignoro el insulto ahora estaba demasiado ocupada viendo como ella iba ganando esta guerra.

Los White Walkers llevaron a los 5 hombres encerrados en los calabozos del lugar. Sasuke maldecía, gruñía, y le juraba a los Dioses sacrificios infinitos si lograban sacarlo de allí.

-Debemos planear algo para salir de aquí- sugirió Kakashi. -Esos caminantes son muertos vivientes, con cortarles la cabeza será más que suficiente para que podamos derrotarlos.

-Son cientos- dijo uno de los hombres, pero Kakashi negó.

-Son miles- dijo -Pero nosotros somos más astutos que la sacerdotisa-

Tsunade estaba de pláceme, ahora con Sasuke en su poder las cosas serian más fáciles. Llamo específicamente a Shikamaru para que escribiera en un pequeño rollo lo que le iba a mandar a decir a Naruto. El joven de cabellos en forma de piña obedeció inmediatamente, y comenzó a escribir la nota, amarrándola luego a una de las patas del cuervo mensajero.

-Ahora solo falta que la pequeña mariposa entienda su posición y ceda a todas mis peticiones- murmuro para sí misma.

* * *

Naruto dormía cuando se levantó de pronto, sudando, y con la respiración alterada.

-_Khaleesi_- susurro Neji acariciando su mejilla, mojando un paño con agua fría para pasarlo por la frente del rubio.

-Sasuke- gimió el rubio con preocupación.

-Aun no recibimos noticias de él- le informo el castaño que lo atendía con ahínco.

-¿Nada? ¿Ningún cuervo a llegado?- volvió a preguntar Naruto.

-Nada _Khaleesi_, nada ha llegado. Estamos atentos a ellos, para informarle inmediatamente-

El rubio suspiró decepcionado.

-Tuve un mal sueño- le dijo el rubio a su acompañante.

-¿Quiere hablarlo?- le preguntó Neji. Naruto asintió, sus azules ojos estaban apagados.

-Soñé con ratas blancas. Sasuke estaba rodeada de ellas, ratas furiosas que querían morderle, y hacerle daño- susurro en un hilo. Neji acaricio su espalda consolándole.

-Sasuke es un hombre poderoso- susurro

-¡SI!- exclamo el rubio. -Exactamente solo un hombre, y puede morir.

-El no va a morir Khaleesi, usted no conoce lo que el Uchiha el capaz de hacer- le alentó Neji.

Naruto negó.

-Sasuke es quien no sabe lo que yo soy capaz de hacer por él.

-De eso mi _Khaleesi_ no hay duda.-le aseguro Neji con una sonrisa.

Naruto pareció relajarse un poco… Al menos por esa noche no llegarían las malas noticias.

* * *

Madara apareció en el templo cuando Tsunade repartía órdenes a sus esclavos.

-Vengo a felicitarte personalmente- dijo el hombre con falsa felicidad. La sonrisa de Tsunade se ampliaba por todo su rostro.

-No fue tan difícil después de todo, Sasuke es solo un humano con poder.

-Como lo somos todos- replico Madara. Tsunade no supo que responder a eso y siguió con su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-A estar horas de la tarde ya el cuervo debe de andar llegando a su destino, si pudiera ver la cara de Naruto cuando lea esa nota, sería más feliz de lo que soy ahora- dijo la rubia mujer.

-De eso no hay duda mi preciosa Tsunade.- respondió Madara.

-Por cierto… ¿Ya pensaste que querías como regalo?- le preguntó la sacerdotisa.

-Sí, si ya lo pensé, pero no es mi deseo que se cumpla por ahora, quiero ver como usted disfruta de esto, y de sus triunfos- le alabo el pelinegro, y Tsunade se inflo de orgullo.

-No se digas más, así será, esperare con ansias tu petición.

* * *

Naruto leía el pergamino delante de los hombres, mujeres, esclavos y niños, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y la sacerdotisa de los Uchihas le palmeaba el hombro en muestra de solidaridad y apoyo.

-Tienen a Sasuke, a Kakashi y a sus 3 hombres- repetía una y otra vez.

La vieja mujer preparo una poción para los nervios de su _Khaleesi_, sabía que se pondría mal, y no se perdonaría si algo le pasara.

Neji preparaba un baño de agua tibia para que su reina se calmara. Luego de beber la poción Naruto se desnudo y se metió a la tina. El castaño tallaba su espalda en silencio. Naruto no hablo en ningún momento. Se seco y se vistió.

-Le preparo su cama- le dijo Neji pero Naruto negó.

-¿A dónde va?- le preguntó el castaño preocupado.

-Iré con la sacerdotisa- le informo mientras Neji caminaba detrás de él.

Naruto llegó al templo donde la mujer preparaba unos ungüentos, y se paro frente a ella.

-_Khaleesi_- susurro la mujer.

-¿Hay alguna forma de que Sasuke pueda salir de allí?- le preguntó a la vieja mujer sin rodeos.

-¿Alguna forma?- le respondió con otra pregunta, cosa que hizo fruncir el ceño de Naruto.

-Sí… ¿Magia? ¿Magia negra? Yo que se algo debe haber para que el pueda liberarse junto a sus hombres.

La mujer le miro con cautela.

-Lo que pides es peligroso, y dudo que usted esté dispuesto a pagar por el sacrificio que eso requiere- le informo la sacerdotisa.

-No le pedí su opinión, le pedí que me diera una manera de hacer que Sasuke vuelva a mis brazos sin una herida-le dijo con firmeza mirándola a los ojos sin titubear.

La mujer asintió.

-Por favor _Khaleesi_, sígame.

-El Dios de la guerra, es capaz de darle al hombre las fuerzas necesarias para luchar contra un ejército completo… Pero es difícil de complacer, los sacrificios son con sangre, requieren una vida, una vida pura… La vida del hijo que lleva en su vientre.

El silencio por parte de Naruto se sentía hasta en los huesos.

-Hágalo- dijo rompiendo el silencio luego de varios minutos.

La mujer le miro con incredulidad.

-¿Esta seguro _Khaleesi_? Su hijo será el semental que montaría al mundo- le recordó la mujer.

-Hágalo- repitió Naruto con firmeza. -Prepare lo que sea necesario.

-Así se hará mi Khaleesi, puede ir a descansar, cuando todo esté listo le llamare, eso sí debe estar bañado, y con su mejor perfume.

Naruto asintió, y salió fuera del templo donde Neji le esperaba.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el castaño.

-Traeré a mi esposo de vuelta- dijo con seguridad.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

Dudas, sugerencias, preguntas o comentar puedes dejarme un review en confianza.


	8. Decisiones Dolorosas

Gracias por el apoyo y los reviews, me hacen eternamente feliz, ahora sí cuando terminen de leer el capítulo no me maten.

¡Besos!

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Decisiones Dolorosas**

* * *

-Pero _Khaleesi_, es su hijo, usted… Usted no puede hacer eso- decía Neji intentando de que Naruto entrara en razón, pero el rubio se limito a suspirar.

-Sasuke no es un Dios, es un humano, con muchos hombres, con dinero, un esposo que lo ama, y propiedades, pero si lo tienen encerrado, y yo no hago algo para que vuelva… No me perdonare si le pasa algo. Puedo tener otros hijos, pero Sasuke, Sasuke es uno- le explicaba, sin esperar a que Neji entendiera sus razones.

-Pero Sasuke se pondrá furioso si intervienes y más de esa manera _Khaleesi- _volvió a decir Neji, y Naruto le miro severamente.

-No cuestiones mi decisiones Neji- le reprendió -Si Sasuke se molesta yo sabré como contentar su corazón- aseguro el rubio.

Neji se inclino, y se disculpo con su _Khaleesi_.

El rubio le sonrió ligeramente antes de acercarse y palmear su hombro.

-Se que tu preocupación es genuina, se que quieres que este bebe viva, créeme a nadie le duele esta decisión más que a mí, es mi hijo con el hombre que amo, mi retoño, pero el hombre que amo está en peligro, y lo quiero vivo a mi lado aunque eso me cueste la vida misma, pero el va a regresar con vida junto a su pueblo-

Neji le miró y suspiró. -Si usted decidió eso entonces no hay más nada que hacer-

* * *

La sacerdotisa se presentó ante Naruto 2 días después, aunque el rubio no había recibido noticias de Sasuke, ni de sus hombres. La vieja mujer se inclino delante de _Khaleesi_.

-Ya está todo listo mi _Khaleesi_, hoy es luna llena, los dioses piden a gritos ofrendas. Debe estar listo a la media noche.

Naruto asintió, y la mujer asintió saliendo de los aposentos de Naruto.

-Prepárame Neji- le ordeno Naruto, y Neji le preparo.

Neji no volvió a cuestionarle, hizo lo ordenado le preparo, le baño en sales y pétalos. Peino sus larguísimos cabellos con devoción y preparo una hermosa túnica color negra. Le perfumo, y coloco en su cuello un hermoso collar de oro.

Cuando fue la hora indicada Naruto se presentó delante de la sacerdotisa. Solo Neji y la vieja mujer sabían lo que Naruto iba a hacer.

-Por favor _Khaleesi_ quítese la túnica- le ordeno la mujer.

El templo estaba lleno de velas encendidas, con incienso y un hermoso altar en el medio decorado con monedas de oro y frutas.

Naruto se quito la túnica dejándola caer en el suelo, Neji estaba en una esquina del templo, observando en silencio.

-Por favor- dijo la mujer tomando a Naruto que estaba totalmente desnudo lo único que le decoraba era ese hermoso collar de oro, y sus cabellos sueltos cubriendo su espalda, su cabello llegaba hasta debajo de sus nalgas. La mujer ayudo a Naruto a acostarse en altar. La mujer comenzó a encender los 4 velones que estaban en las 4 esquinas del altar rodeando a Naruto.

-Por favor _Khaleesi_, relájese-

Naruto asintió y suspiro entrecerrando sus ojos azules. La mujer comenzó a cantar en latino, mientras caminaba alrededor del altar, agitando sus manos, pidiéndole a Dios de la guerra que aceptara tan pura ofrenda desde el vientre de Naruto. Si el Dios de la guerra era capaz de aceptar tan pura ofrenda, Sasuke y Naruto podrían ser bendecidos por largos años. La mujer se detuvo tomando un poco de aceite virgen y acaricio su vientre que mostraba solo un ligero abultamiento.

Susurraba oraciones mientras Naruto sintió como si una mano entrara a su vientre y le arrancara la vida que había en ella, Naruto gritó de dolor sintiendo como arrancaban a su hijo de su cuerpo. Neji le miraba asustado, quería correr a quitarle a la sacerdotisa de encima, y finas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

La mujer seguía orando, y ofreciéndole a ese siniestro Dios la más pura de las ofrendas. Un trueno en el cielo despejado se hizo oír, y la mujer entro en trance. Apenas iba comenzando el ritual, eso que sentía Naruto no era nada, la mujer enterró sus propias manos en el vientre de Naruto. Neji llevo una mano a su boca para no gritar. El altar se llenaba de sangre y las manos de la mujer rebusco hasta que encontró al feto de Naruto el cual saco de su vientre era tan pequeño que cavia en la palma de la mujer. El ritual estaba casi terminado, coloco el feto al lado del cuerpo ensangrentado y abierto de Naruto.

Neji tuvo que salir del templo para vomitar, se sentía horriblemente mal. Comenzó a llorar tanto que se asfixio. La mujer coloco las manos de nuevo en el vientre desgarrado de Naruto y comenzó a sellarlo. La sacerdotisa lo dejo allí, Naruto estaba inconsciente, no podría moverse por varios días de eso estaba seguro. Dejo al feto ya muerto al lado del rubio y limpio el altar dejando los velones prendidos, seguramente cuando Naruto se despertara ya los velones estarían consumidos.

La mujer limpio sus manos, mas no limpió el altar dejaría que el Dios en su satisfacción viera toda la noche tan hermoso sacrificio, y salió a ver a Neji, que sollozaba en silencio. Se sentó a su lado y palmeo su hombro.

-_Khaleesi_ estará bien- le aseguro.

-¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo pudo tener el corazón de hacer esto?- le preguntaba Neji, más bien era un reclamo.

-Es amor Neji…- dijo mirándole. -El amor es lo más poderoso del mundo, lo ha sido en esta vida y en las antiguas, y por ello se han cometido crimines y sacrificios- le decía mientras observaba a Neji sollozar.

La mujer suspiró. -Naruto ama a Sasuke, y por el es capaz de esto y más de eso estoy muy segura, así que debes ser fuerte para cuando Naruto despierte, y encuentre a su esclavo a su lado, con ganas de ayudarlo, no de echarse a llorar- le dijo limpiándole las lagrimas.

-Anda ve a descansar, esta noche yo vigilo a Naruto-

Neji asintió y volvió a su habitación, estaba destruido, odiaba cuando _Khaleesi _hacia este tipo de cosas. -Supongo que no todo es felicidad- susurro consolándose el mismo.

La mujer volvió al templo observo el cuerpo tendido en el charco de sangre, y el feto pegado a uno de sus costados, y suspiró. -Sí que eres fuerte- susurro antes de irse a rezar.

* * *

Sasuke despertó de pronto como si algo se hubiera metido dentro de él. Abrió los ojos, pero no era él. Kakashi que estaba despierto le miró.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó el peliplata pero Sasuke no respondió.

El pelinegro pateo la puerta de metal, y esta se abrió de la primera, tomo el cuello del guardia y lo apretó el cuello matándole, tirando el cuerpo del guardia a un lado. Kakashi le miró impresionado.

-Vamos- le ordeno a los 4 hombres.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

Dudas, sugerencias, preguntas o comentar puedes dejarme un review en confianza.


	9. Mother Of Dragon

Hola a mis queridas/queridos lectores, acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Mother of Dragon.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Mother Of Dragon**

* * *

Los 4 hombres junto a Sasuke salieron de aquel calabozo donde los tenían confinados, y avanzó matando a cada guardia que se encontraba de frente sin discriminar. Cada vez que Kakashi o los otros 2 hombres intentaban agredir a un guardia Sasuke se adelantaba y los mataba. Sasuke le entrego las armas que le despojaban a los guardias muertos y las repartió entre ellos.

-¿Qué haremos Sasuke?- preguntó el mas joven del grupo.

-Iremos directo a buscar los huevos de dragón de mi sol- dijo mientras caminaba y mataba a los que se interponían en su camino, los civiles le miraron y salieron despavoridos por el lugar.

Tsunade estaba reunida con Madara en el templo cuando escucho el griterío y agarro del brazo a Madara.

-Haz que tu ejercito aparezca ahora- le ordeno con los ojos llenos de histeria pero Madara simplemente se encogió de hombros, y se soltó del indeseable agarre de la mujer.

-Cálmate, creo que debemos esperar si es que son ellos u otros enemigos- le dijo tranquilamente, como si los gritos de los civiles afuera, fueran una tontería.

-Madara, no estoy jugando… ¡LLAMALOS!- exigió Tsunade.

Madara le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y suspiró, ignorando su petición cuando vio como Sasuke, Kakashi y compañía entraban al templo y Madara sonrió con satisfacción, pero su sonrisa se borro cuando sintió el enorme poder que el cuerpo de Sasuke transmitía.

-Te di una orden maldita sea- le dijo la rubia, pero Madara estaba muy ocupado descifrando como Sasuke tenia ese poder con el.

Sasuke sonrió de lado al ver como la mujer temblaba ella era sacerdotisa, una muy mala, pero sacerdotisa al fin sintió lo mismo de Madara y por instinto de supervivencia se callo la boca dejando que Sasuke tomara la palabra, aunque ella sabia bien que él iba a pedir.

El Uchiha se detuvo frente a la mujer, y la tomo del cuello, al contrario de lo que Tsunade esperaba, Sasuke no hablo. La mujer ya no pisaba el suelo, y sus ojos buscaron los de Madara pero este le sonrió.

-¿Dónde están los huevos de dragones?- preguntó a la mujer que claramente ni podía hablar por el agarre, pero al no recibir respuesta apretó mas duro.

-Calma grandulón, si la aprietas así jamás hablara, pero bájala, yo te ayudare- dijo Madara con un tono casual como si Sasuke y el fueran amigos.

Kakashi le miró con la ceja levantada, y soltó un bufido.

-¿Cómo diablos te atreves a decir que nos ayudaras cuando claramente eres cómplice de esta- dijo Kakashi, señalando a Tsunade de forma despectiva.

Madara rio ligeramente. –Yo no soy su cómplice, solo soy un espectador-

Sasuke cansando del juego de palabras tiro a Tsunade al suelo tan duro que sonó un "Crack" y ella gritó de dolor por su cadera rota.

-¡ALGUIEN QUE ME TRAIGA LOS MALDITO DRAGONES AHORA!- gritó Sasuke haciendo retumbar las paredes del lugar.

El jovencito de cabellos en forma de piña había estado observando, sabía que Sasuke era una bomba de tiempo, y antes de que alguien pudiera responder Shikamaru entraba con el cofre que tenía los 3 huevos de dragones.

Tsunade en medio de su dolor abrió los ojos tan grandes como platos, y maldijo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarme Shikamaru?- le reclamo, pero ella no se podía mover así que el joven de cabello en forma de piña la ignoro, y salió del templo huyendo de allí.

Sasuke abrió el cofre y ahí estaban los dragones de su amado, de su razón de vivir; pensó Sasuke mientras le entregaba el cofre a Kakashi.

Tsunade miró a Madara, y le odió. –Te exijo que invoques a tu ejército- le dijo enojada y adolorida.

Madara miró a los hombres, y Sasuke tomo le devolvió la mirada…

-¿La matas tu o la mato yo?- le preguntó Madara tan natural, como si Tsunade no estuviera ahí, y ella gimió de dolor, y de preocupación.

Sasuke se detuvo frente a Madara, y le miro desafiantemente.

-Dime 1 razón por el cual no debería matar a ambos- pidió el Uchiha.

Madara no bajo su mirada, y asintió.

-Es lógico Sasuke, Tsunade no es competencia, ni enemiga para nadie… Es solo una perra traicionera a la cual deje que jugara un rato con mi ejército-

Sasuke frunció el ceño, y Tsunade le miraba como si lo que contara fuera una vil mentira. Intento moverse pero su cadera rota no ayudaba en nada, ahora estaba derrotada, y no podía huir.

Kakashi se puso frente a Madara para confrontarle.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que estas planeando Madara?- preguntó el peliplata.

-Nada que ustedes no sepan… Cuando Tsunade muera Naruto no tendrá mas enemigo excepto yo, y no seria divertido si yo muriera… Soy sincero… Naruto tiene potencial para ser un buen enemigo difícil de derrotar, y más con Sasuke a su lado… Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Naruto- dijo Sasuke en su lengua, pero Madara le entendía perfectamente caminando directo hacia Madara, y justo cuando llego al frente, Madara desapareció por completo.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- chillo Sasuke girándose hacia Tsunade que le miraba con terror.

-¿Me mataras?- le preguntó con los ojos inundados de lagrimas.

Kakashi le paso a Sasuke una espada corta, y este tomo a Tsunade del cabello. El pelinegro le miró con recelo, dándole un último gruñido le cortó la cabeza, y el chorro de sangre salió disparada llenando el piso de ese líquido vital.

-Debemos buscar una bandeja- dijo Sasuke con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Kakashi, y los hombres asintieron, y salieron de allí… No saquearon la villa, ni adquirieron esclavos, ni violaron mujeres u hombres, porque Sasuke sabía que ellos se iban a alegrar por la muerte de la vil sacerdotisa. Kakashi consiguió la bandeja como le hizo prometerle a Sasuke y salieron a las tierras de los Uchihas.

* * *

Naruto se había levantado, y su cuerpo estaba sano, sin heridas, ni bebe. Se apoyó de sus codos, estaba desnudo, y en su cama, lo único que lo tapaba era las suaves sabanas. Neji estaba a su lado y al verlo despertarse corrió a su lado.

-_Khaleesi_- dijo, sentándose a su lado. -¿Tiene sed? ¿Quiere comer?- le preguntaba sin darle oportunidad a responder… El rubio suspiró y sonrió ligeramente.

-Neji, si sigues preguntando me dará un mareo-

El castaño suspiró intentando relajarse.

-¿Dónde esta Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto

-Aun no llega, _Khaleesi_- le respondió el pelicastaño.

-Prepárame por favor, necesito ir a ver como esta nuestra gente, sin Sasuke aquí debo ponerme al mando- le dijo el rubio, y rápidamente.

Neji le baño, le perfumo, le peino el cabello haciendo una trenza perfectamente derecha desde la cabeza hasta las puntas, una túnica color negra, y unas sandalias a juego con sus prendas. Una vez listo Naruto salió de allí reuniendo a los hombres, mujeres, y esclavo dejando saber por qué él era la _Khaleesi._

-Reúne un puñado de 20 hombres necesitamos peinar el área para saber si no hay heridos o enemigos cercas. Una vez el perímetro este asegurado nos reuniremos de nuevo para ir a buscar ayuda, necesitamos a Sasuke de vuelta- le dijo al hombre que había escogido para que dirigiera a los 20 hombres.

Neji observaba dirigir a Naruto, y se preguntaba de donde salía esa fortaleza acababa de sacrificar a su hijo no-nato y ahora estaba aquí con los nervios de acero, y dando ordenes. El pecho de Neji se inflo de admiración ante Naruto.

El rubio estuvo todo el día para arriba, y para abajo dando órdenes, visitando a las mujeres, y dando instrucciones a los esclavos. Los 20 hombres se marcharon al anochecer. Naruto ceno con el resto de los hombres, mujeres, niños y algunos esclavos, no quería que la ausencia de Sasuke los motivara a rendirse… Después de una larga noche se retiro a dormir.

Los 20 hombres llegaron al otro día pasado el medio día dándole informes a Naruto de que no encontraron nada, ni a nadie por el perímetro y más allá. Naruto asintió, y les ordeno a descansar y comer, y mañana se reunirían de nuevo. En la noche Sasuke, Kakashi y compañía galopeaban a paso rápido debían llegar lo antes posible a sus tierras.

Llegaron en la madrugada cuando Sasuke aviso su llegada a _Khaleesi_. Entro a la habitación, y tomo por la cintura a su esposo dormido y Naruto despertó.

-¡Mi Luna!- exclamo abrazándole tan fuerte que sus huesos dolieron.

Sasuke le abrazó y le beso en los labios profundizando su lengua exploro la cavidad de Naruto, y el sabor de su boca exploto en la de Naruto haciéndole gemir. Al separarse por falta de aire Naruto se puso de pie, y le observo.

-¿Estas herido? ¿Kakashi esta bien? ¿Llegaron todos?- le preguntaba una tras otra, y Sasuke sonrió con desesperación.

-No, no estoy herido, Kakashi y los hombres están bien, y te traje lo prometido mi Sol- le dijo Sasuke.

Naruto ya sabía lo que era, pero tenia que verlo con sus propios ojos, sentir que su sacrificio valió la pena.

Tomo a Naruto de la mano, algunos hombres se levantaron a recibirles, y a darles de comer. Kakashi había preparado la bandeja y colocado la cabeza de Tsunade en ella, y Naruto comenzó a llorar. Le abrazaba tan fuerte que Sasuke tuvo que separarse forzosamente.

-Ya todo esta bien- le dijo, aunque no le había mencionado a Madara aun.

-¿Dónde están mi dragones?- le preguntó a Kakashi y este bajo el cofre del caballo y lo coloco en el suelo para abrirlo y Naruto comprobara de que estaban allí.

Naruto rápidamente los tomo y los coloco en la hoguera para que calentarlos, estaba seguro que Tsunade no lo había hecho, y no se podía permitir dejarlos así. Sasuke se sentó junto a Naruto a comer, junto a los hombres, a platicar sobre lo sucedido, y de una vez contar lo de Madara, Naruto termino de comer y se aferro a su esposo, lo había extrañado como el infierno cuando escucho un ruido que lo hizo buscar con la mirada, y escuchando otro "Crack" se fijo de pronto en los huevos de dragones, y se quedó sin aliento, cuando escucho los primero 2 huevos romperse y se puso de pie acercándose al fuego, y se sentó en la hoguera.

-¡_KHALEESI_!- gritaron al unísono cuando Sasuke hizo una señal de que no hicieran nada.

Los primero 2 dragones que nacieron se subieron a Naruto posándose en sus hombros, y el 3 que tardo en salir se subió a su pecho.

La sacerdotisa se acercaba y miró la escena, y sonrió.

-Al fin Khaleesi tiene a sus dragones con el, convirtiéndose en el inigualable _Mother of Dragon_-

Todos alrededor le miraban fascinado, incluyendo a Sasuke que frunció el ceño cuando noto que Naruto había terminado desnudo porque el fuego consumió su ropa.

Los pequeños dragones gruñeron cuando todos los presentes incluyendo a Sasuke se arrodillaron frente a Naruto.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

Dudas, sugerencias, preguntas o comentar puedes dejarme un review en confianza.


	10. Confesión

Hola a mis queridos/queridas lectoras/lectores. Aquí les traigo el capítulo 10 y con ello el anuncio de que esto esta llegando a su fin… Pronto Mother of Dragon llega a su fin, así que afilen sus dedos.

Tambien quería pedirles un favor muy importante para mí… Por favor rieguen la voz, y recomienden este fic a personas que les guste el Sasu/Naru o les guste Game of Thrones. Así mas personas leerán el trabajo que tanto esfuerzo le he dedicado.

Ahora sin mas acá les dejo el capítulo 11: **Confesión**.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Confesión**

* * *

Cuando Naruto despertó, Sasuke acariciaba su cabello rubio con ojos llenos de deseo, y amor. El rubio sonrió, y le dio un rápido beso en los labios pero antes de que Naruto pudiera escapar Sasuke le tomo de la cintura.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó, y Naruto le sonrió tímidamente, necesito un baño, ¿Vienes?- le preguntó Naruto, y Sasuke poso su mano en su vientre…

-Mi hijo- susurro en lo bajo…

Naruto se estremeció, ni siquiera le había dicho a Sasuke que ya no llevaba a su hijo consigo…

El rubio acuno el rostro de rasgos fuertes entre sus manos, y con el pulgar acaricio la mejilla de su pelinegro esposo.

-¿Tu me amas Sasuke?- le preguntó mientras le observaba.

-Con todo mi corazón, mi alma, esto va mas allá de mi propio entendimiento- le respondió el Uchiha.

Las lágrimas de Naruto amenazaban con salir, cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de la tristeza en su mirada.

-¿Qué pasa mi Sol?- le preguntó mientras tomaba el rostro de su joven esposo entre sus manos.

Naruto comenzó a llorar. Sasuke le abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Estamos bien, tenemos a nuestro bebe, y a tus dragones a salvo… ¿Qué te angustia?-

Naruto se alejó para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hice algo terrible, imperdonable, por el amor que te tengo- susurro mientras lloraba, sacando todo el dolor que tenía acumulado dentro, pero aun quedaba más-

Sasuke le miraba confundido, queriendo leer los ojos llorosos de su amado.

-Tenía tanto miedo, miedo de no verte jamás… Tsunade era muy peligrosa, y eso me tenia mal, así que fui a donde la sacerdotisa para que me ayudara, y así lo hizo… Convocamos al Dios de la guerra en un ritual… El sacrificio fue nuestro hijo-

Naruto se quedo en silencio cuando comenzó a llorar mas fuerte, Sasuke tenia los ojos abiertos, no podía moverse porque estaba totalmente shockiado.

Los llantos de Naruto eran tan altos que Kakashi entro a la habitación.

-Va a caer en una crisis- le dijo el peliplata.

Sasuke se puso de pie, y ayudo a Kakashi a sostenerle para darle agua, y un poco de respiración para luego acostarlo. Naruto no dejaba de llorar, y Sasuke se sentía perdido.

-Iré a tomar aire, por favor cuida de Naruto- le ordeno el Uchiha.

Kakashi asintió y Sasuke salió de allí, tomo su caballo, y lo azoto para salir corriendo de allí. Sasuke jamás había llorado, ni una sola vez, incluso después de haber pasado por tanto su corazón se había endurecido de muchas maneras, y Naruto le había devuelto eso que había perdido. Sus gruesas lágrimas bajaban rodando por sus mejillas, y el más rápido cabalgaba.

El Uchiha sabía que Naruto era un hombre fuerte, que tomaba decisiones bajo presión, y que era honesto. En ese momento comprendió que detrás de ese fuerte líder, había un padre llorando, y sufriendo por la perdida de su primer hijo…

-Lo hizo por mi- susurro mientras sentía el viento azotando su rostro. A lo lejos vio a un ejercito con banderas que se acercaba, iban hacia él, quizás a sus tierras, pues el nacimiento de los dragones de rego como pólvora.

Los caballos se detuvieron ante Sasuke, y el hombre increíblemente dejo de llorar, y aclarándose la garganta bajo del caballo.

-¿Qué desean, y que hacen en mis tierras?- preguntó el Uchiha.

Un hombre de cabellos blancos, sonrió bajándose del caballo.

-Soy Jiraiya- se presento el hombre. –Eres Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha- aseguró el hombre hablando la lengua Uchiha.

Sasuke asintió… -¿Qué desean?- preguntó directamente.

-Venimos a ver a Naruto, sabemos que sus dragones ya nacieron, represento a las villas, Naruto es el rey del trono de las 11 villas, necesitamos verle-

Sasuke asintió, se monto en su caballo, y les guio a su tierra. Entro a la habitación para saber si Naruto se sentía mejor. Bebía un poco de vino en compañía de Neji y Kakashi.

Naruto se tenso al ver a Sasuke. Neji y Kakashi se retiraron de la habitación dejándolos solos. El rubio bajo la cabeza, las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salir.

Sasuke camino hacia Naruto, y se arrodillo frente a él. –Te amo, y no niego de que la noticia me ha roto el corazón, mi alma esta de luto, pero a ti te tuvo que haber dolido mas, aunque no lo hayas demostrado en el momento… No estoy enojado, solo triste… Quiero un hijo contigo, pero si eso me salvo, entonces no puedo tomarla en tu contra-

Naruto comenzó a llorar fuertemente, y Sasuke le abrazo tan fuerte que pareciera que se iba a romper. Cuando le soltó le dio un beso en los labios, profundo, su lengua busco la del rubio para jugar con ella, Naruto le abrazo de él cuello, y pego su cuerpo al de su hombre.

Sasuke sonrió, y se separo un poco.

–Tenemos visita-

Naruto gimió en protesta. –No estoy de humor Sasuke-

-Lo comprendo, pero es un representante de las 11 villas, viene por lo de él trono de las 11 villas-

Naruto abrió los ojos como plato.

-Me arreglare, saldré en un momento- susurro, y Sasuke asintió saliendo de allí, para atender a los invitados.

Naruto apareció frente a los invitados, frente a Jiraiya, el hombre de cabellos largos se inclino ante Naruto.

-Mi rey, es un placer conocerle-

Naruto le sonrió, y se sentó junto a Sasuke.

-¿A que se debe tan grata visita?- le preguntó Naruto al hombre, y Jiraiya se limito a sonreír.

-Usted debe ocupar el trono, usted sabe lo importante que es para los 11 reinos que su verdadero rey este en el lugar que le corresponde.

-¿Enemigos?- preguntó Naruto.

-Muchos- respondió el peliblanco con sinceridad.

-¿Aliados?- volvió a preguntar.

-Demasiados-

Naruto sonrió de lado, y miro a Sasuke. Quería saber que pensaba su esposo. Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa, y asintió.

Naruto volvió a mirar al hombre y asintió.

-Entonces ocupare el trono como me corresponde, junto a mis dragones, y mi esposo.

Jiraiya se levantó y se inclino ante _Khaleesi_.

–Entonces mi rey, debe ocupar su reino inmediatamente-

Jiraiya dio instrucciones a un par de hombres, y todos comenzaron a movilizarse.

-Preparare a mi gente para partir- susurro Sasuke en su oído.

Naruto lo detuvo, tomándole del brazo lo jalo.

-¿No me odias?- le preguntó

Sasuke negó. –Jamás podría odiar al Sol de mi cielo… El de mis días-

Naruto se le tiro encima y lo beso con desbordada pasión.

-Te amo, y si te hubiera pasado algo, yo hubiera muerto de dolor- susurro en su oído, respirando caliente en su piel, y Sasuke lo apretó de sus caderas.

-Si no vienes conmigo, no quiero ningún trono- le dijo; mientras se separaba ligeramente para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Iré contigo a donde quiera que vayas-

Naruto asintió, y le soltó para ir preparando las cosas y partir… Tenían un largo viaje, y mucho que organizar a su llegada al trono.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

Dudas, sugerencias, preguntas o comentar puedes dejarme un review en confianza.


	11. Under My Skin Capítulo Especial

Hola chicas/chicos me complace traerles un capítulo especial. ¿Por qué es especial? Bueno porque creo que lo fue, deje un lado toda la trama y la drama del fic para darle espacio a Sasuke y Naruto, se lo merecen y ustedes también por el apoyo incondicional que he tenido.

No había podido actualizar no porque no quisiera es que mis musas estaban un poco alejadas y rebeldes, así que me di algo de tiempo. Ahora sí, sin más cotorreos les dejo el capítulo 11.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Under My Skin (Capítulo Especial)**

* * *

**_''Remember I'll always love you._" **

** -L_ana del Rey_**

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke, junto a su ejército se habían movilizado a las tierras que le pertenecían a Naruto, donde estaba ubicado su reino. El rubio tenía demasiadas preguntas sobre su origen, aunque no dudaba de que su nuevo estatus traería consigo demasiados cambios al menos estaba seguro de una cosa: Sasuke le amaba.

El viaje duro 4 días deteniéndose en las noches para descansar, aunque Naruto y Sasuke se encargaron de que todos comieran, y tuvieran lugar caliente para dormir, a veces el rubio dudaba de que todo marchara tan tranquilamente, había un sentimiento en el corazón de Naruto que le perturbaba el sueño, y Sasuke se había dado cuenta de ello. Sasuke en vez de preguntarle o presionarle sobre el asunto, solo le abrazaba susurrándole que el jamas le dejaría.

-Eres todo lo que tengo- dijo Sasuke mientras el rubio dormía en una de esas noches donde el rubio gemía en sus sueños.

Cuando al fin se instalaron en el castillo donde Naruto reinaría, todos estaban demasiado de ocupados. Unos intentando complacer en todo a Naruto, algunos ordenando el ejército que le correspondía a Naruto, y este pidió que Sasuke mantuviera a su ejército separado del suyo, solo por el hecho de que Sasuke era su líder y eso no cambiaria ahora que el tenia más poder que su pelinegro. Para Naruto su Luna seguía siendo el dominante, y eso era algo que Naruto no iba a cambiar por nada. Sabia en el fondo que Sasuke estaba agradecido por ello, no quería que su propio ejército lo viera con menos autoridad.

En la noche hicieron una cena de celebración porque al fin el nuevo rey estaba el trono de hierro. Naruto llevaba una túnica color turquesa, su cabello suelto con hermosas ondas naturales que caían como cascadas hasta debajo de sus nalgas, su cabello había crecido varios centímetros más.

Sasuke por su parte llevaba la ropa de costumbre, aunque la mano del rey el mismísimo Jiraiya le aconsejo que le pusiera ropas nuevas a su esposo, Naruto negó.

-Sasuke se queda tal y como esta- demando con voz seria, y Jiraiya se inclino inmediatamente acatando la orden de que no siguiera insistiendo.

Cuando Sasuke vio entrar a su esposo con esa hermosa túnica él se lamio los labios, sus ojos ardían por la lujuria. Naruto se detuvo antes de sentarse, y le miro. Sasuke se quedo frio cuando el rubio rió y le guiño el ojo, pareciera que se dio cuenta de ese fuego que ardía en sus ojos negros como tinteros.

Después de todas las presentaciones, protocolos y demás cosas las cuales Naruto intento por mucho poner atención, pero las constantes miradas entre Naruto y Sasuke no permitían que el rubio se concentrara. Se levanto yendo directo hacia su esposo para abrazarlo en un gesto que denotaba desesperación por tocarle.

-Vámonos de aquí- le susurro Sasuke en su oído, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera por haber sentido el aire caliente chocar con su piel. Sus dedos hormiguearon por tocar al Uchiha, este le tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia los aposentos de Naruto, mejor dicho de ellos.

Jiraiya se dio cuenta de la situación y ordeno que nadie les molestara. Incluso el sabia la necesidad que tenia Naruto de estar con su esposo luego de tenerlo tanto días lejos, y con todos los cambios que habían estado ocurriendo el peliblanco admiraba a su rey por ser fuerte.

* * *

Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de sí observando a Naruto como cuando un Lobo observa a su presa para cazarla. Le rodeo con fiereza en su mirada, y Naruto estaba quieto en medio de la habitación. Sasuke camino a su alrededor, él quería comerse esa gacela. Cuando Sasuke quedo frente a él le jalo de la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo con fuerza. Naruto sonrió de lado, dejándole saber que esperaba con ansias su toque.

Las grandes manos de Sasuke comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, quitando primero el primer maguillo, y luego el otro haciendo que la túnica de Naruto cayera al suelo, y para su sorpresa Naruto no tenia ropa interior, cosa que hizo vibrar a Sasuke. Naruto con cuidado se quito las sandalias que estaban adornadas con hermosas gemas rubíes, tan pequeñas como tan valiosas.

-Tienes demasiada ropa- le dijo Naruto a Sasuke, y este último rió haciendo que su pecho vibrara, provocando que Naruto se estremeciera ligeramente.

-Estas muy sensible hoy-

Naruto ladeo la cabeza estudiando la mirada de Sasuke.

-No sabes cuánto deseo tenerte cubriendo mi cuerpo-

Sasuke le tomo de la cintura levantándole fácilmente mientras sus estilizadas piernas rodeaban la cintura de Sasuke. El pelinegro besos sus labios con fervor, Naruto acuno la cara de Sasuke entre sus manos, mientras era puesto en la cama con cuidado. El Uchiha comenzó a quitarse la ropa dejándola caer en el suelo. Observaba a Naruto que se tocaba su polla perezosamente.

La vista era demasiado para Sasuke que una vez desnudo se deslizo por la cama, llegando a donde Naruto, cubriendo con su enorme cuerpo, el cuerpo pequeño del rubio, este rodeo sus piernas en las caderas del pelinegro, y el Uchiha reclamaba la boca de Naruto en un beso profundo.

Naruto abrió la boca para que Sasuke entrara en ella. La lengua del Uchiha recorría aquella tibia cavidad, pasando su lengua por las encías del rubio, buscando la lengua ajena para que jugaran en un combate de dominación.

Naruto gimió entre sus labios, cuando las manos de Sasuke apretaron las caderas ajenas.

-Por favor, Sasuke- rogo mirándole a los ojos, y Sasuke se limito a sonreír. El juego apenas empezaba, y disfrutaba ver como Naruto rogaba porque su polla dura estuviera dentro de él. Infiernos si el amor de su vida no era caliente.

-Ponte sobre tus manos y rodillas- le ordeno Sasuke, y Naruto obedeció inmediatamente.

Naruto se sentía expuesto, sus caderas levantadas, sus mejillas tocaban el colchón, y su culo al aire.

Sasuke mordió su labio inferior ahogando un gemido que amenazaba con salir por aquella vista que hizo que su pene se moviera.

Se acercó lentamente a Naruto, y abrió sus nalgas. Naruto gimió ante la espera, y Sasuke se inclino hasta que su cara estuviera a la altura de aquel culo hermoso.

La nariz de Sasuke acaricio la piel que encontraba de frente, oliéndole, saboreándole cuando su lengua salió y lamio una de sus nalgas. Las manos de Naruto se hundieron en la tela de las sabanas de seda.

-¡Sasuke!- Exclamo cuando el pelinegro llevo su lengua a su estrella rosa. Lamia en lentos movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, dejando un camino de saliva, no, no solo eso, Sasuke lo estaba jodiendo con la lengua. La metía y la sacaba ahora con rapidez. La lengua de Sasuke se hundía profundamente en su culo, dándole suaves nalgazos. La postura de sumisión de Naruto tenía a Sasuke excitado hasta el infierno, y duro también.

La traviesa lengua de Sasuke bajo hasta las bolas de Naruto, y chupo. Primero la izquierda, y luego la derecha.

-Sasuke, por favor- decía casi lloriqueando. Sasuke también quería pero joder, necesitaba probar cada parte de su piel o sentía que moriría.

Sasuke en un rudo movimiento coloco a Naruto sobre su espalda. Veía como las pupilas del rubio estaban dilatadas, y su pecho rojo.

Se lamio lo labios, y se volvió a inclinar. Paso la punta de su lengua en la punta, lamiendo todo el pre-semen que salía de la polla dura de Naruto.

-¡Oh, Dios!- grito Naruto.

Sasuke apenas iba metiendo cada centímetro de la polla en su boca, cuando su nariz roso la piel lampiña de Naruto. Comenzó a chuparle primero suave, haciendo que su lengua rodeara el grueso pene de Naruto. Naruto tenía un pene promedio, pero era grueso, cosa que Sasuke adoraba.

Naruto extendió sus manos, sus dedos atraparon los cabellos de Sasuke logrando jalarlos, mientras sus piernas se encogían a sus lados. Los dedos de sus pies lograron tocar la cama, pero solo las puntas. Naruto estaba en éxtasis, su espalda se arqueo cuando sintió sus bolas pegarse a su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de correrse.

-De-Detente, me-me voy a correr- dijo Naruto soltando un gemido ronco al final de la oración.

Sasuke se detuvo, y antes de dejar de darle atenciones a la polla de Naruto, beso la punta, mojándose los labios con ese dulce pre-semen.

Naruto lo jalo hacia él para arrebatarle un beso probándose el mismo.

-Sasuke si no metes tu polla dentro de mi moriré- dijo de dramáticamente, cosa que hizo que Sasuke se carcajeara.

-Móntame- le ordeno Sasuke.

Sasuke se acostó sobre su espalda, y Naruto se deslizo hasta llegar a él sentándose a horcajadas en el.

Sentía el duro pene de Sasuke rozar sus nalgas y se sintió atrevido. Llevo sus propios dedos a sus pezones, tocándolos, poniéndolos más duros de lo que ya estaban.

-Levanta tus caderas- ordeno el Uchiha, y sin dejar de jugar con sus botones marrones claros, levanto sus caderas, y Sasuke abrió sus nalgas haciendo que la punta de su polla pasara por el anillo apretado.

-Oh, sí, infiernos sí- maldijo Naruto cuando sintió la punta de Sasuke dentro de él.

Sasuke comenzó a meter más centímetros lentamente, hasta que falto poco para estar completo dentro del rubio, y en un movimiento brusco entro completo.

Sasuke no se movía esperando que el culo de Naruto se acostumbrara a su ancho pene.

-Por favor muévete- rogo Naruto y por primera vez en la noche Sasuke escucho el ruego haciéndole caso a su joven esposo.

Aunque Naruto estaba arriba era Sasuke quien se movía, Naruto gemía, y maldecía, sin impórtale si sus quejidos atravesaban las paredes de piedra.

Sasuke apretaba las nalgas de Naruto, ya estaban rojas.

-Naruto muévete, quiero sentirte mas y mas- le dijo Sasuke sonando mas como una súplica que como una orden.

El rubio gimió, y se hundió lo más que pudo en el grueso y duro pene de Sasuke y comenzó a mover sus caderas, e infiernos que Naruto sabía como moverlas, haciendo gemir a Sasuke.

-Tan apretado- murmuraba Sasuke, y Naruto, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo mientras sus manos se apoyaban en el ancho y fuerte pecho de Sasuke.

En un movimiento repentino Sasuke se inclino hacia delante sentándose, aun con Naruto encima, las manos de Naruto rodearon el cuello de Sasuke, mientras las de Sasuke se dirigían a su lugar favorito, las nalgas del rubio.

Sasuke aulló cuando se corrió dentro del rubio, y Naruto sintió su semen entrar en él haciendo que una ola de excitación recorriera el cuerpo de rubio haciéndole venir entre ambos cuerpos.

Sus respiraciones agitadas no se hicieron esperar. Sasuke mordió el labio inferior de los labios de Naruto, y se salió de el poco a poco. Lo jalo hacia la cama, y Naruto se acurrucó en su pecho.

-Te amo- susurro el pelirrubio haciendo que Sasuke lo apretara más hacia él.

Sasuke beso su nariz, y sintió la suave respiración de Naruto sabía que se había quedado dormido. En poco tiempo Sasuke también cayó dormido a su lado.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

Dudas, sugerencias, preguntas o comentar puedes dejarme un review en confianza.


End file.
